Fae Magic
by aprrayn
Summary: ON HIATUS! Toby accidentally wishes Sarah away after she accepts a teaching position at Hogwarts. Harry is recruited to help. Chapter 13 preview: "...then you won him back...by what, Sarah? Did you slay me with a sword? Melt me with a bucket of water?"
1. Chapter 1 The Siblings

Full summary: Sarah accepts a job at Hogwarts which would take her miles and miles away from her little brother Toby. Finally feeling desperate to keep his sister from not going, he wishes her away to the Goblins! But Jareth has had a change of heart and feels the need to help Sarah and Toby by allowing Toby to have a fifteen year old wizard from Hogwarts help him out. It was almost a random pick but soon Harry Potter decides to help Toby get his sister back. Will they succeed in their efforts just as Sarah did ten years ago? If Sarah is taking the History of Magic position who is teaching DADA? This story features lots of Hogwarts staff humor and goblin mischief later on and the powers of the Fae and Labyrinth that Harry learns to control.

romantic pairings: Jareth/Sarah

* * *

**- Chapter 1 -**

**The Siblings**

Sarah Williams straightened the blouse collar and nervously smoothed the smallest of wrinkles that caught her eye on her attire. As her emerald green eyes took another thorough look at her professional clothes from her neatly pinned dark hair to the un-scuffed shoes on her feet, she released a nervous sigh with a shaky smile. _'Well, this is it. The moment has come to this!'_ she thought to herself in a rallying tone, her confidence building with a more convincing smile.

From the threshold of her bedroom door was a ten year old boy, soon to turn eleven, who wore an unsatisfied frown. Almost the complete opposite of his sister from his usually cheery blue eyes and wheat golden hair, he always supported his sister as she was the greatest figure in his life who provided all he could to fuel his imagination with. This was one of the rare moments where he wasn't too thrilled for Sarah.

"Sarah?" Toby Williams asked timidly, purposely keep his forlorn expression glued to his face.

The young woman turned around as she beamed at the boy, hoping to emit the same uplifting expression onto her little brother. "Yes, Toby?" Sarah said. She instantly recognized the face he wore, the same large, puppy dog eyes and terribly cute frown he would use on her when he was smaller. This same face always managed to persuade her to give in.

"Sarah, why don't you consider taking a non-magical job?" asked Toby with his pleading eyes. "Maybe you can wait long enough for a job to open in Salem? …then you wouldn't be so far, only a few hours drive away! Better yet, a floo away!"

Toby inwardly scolded himself when he saw his sister's smile recede slowly as she struggled to keep her happy mood. The boy did want his sister to feel guilty for wanting this job; it really was a big opportunity. "I…I'm sorry, I…" Toby retreated from the doorway and backed into the hallway towards his room.

Sarah was at his side before he could hide in his room. "Toby, I'm sorry too." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face her. "This is just an interview, this doesn't mean I going across the Atlantic—"

"_—yet._" Toby muttered as he looked away. "I'll miss you. You know mom and dad don't have the same stories and imagination as you…they aren't even wizards or witches either." He lifted his head back up with glassy eyes. "And you're the only connection I have to magic and fantasy! Who will surprise me with new books with dragons or teach me special potions and serums?"

Forgetting the prim state of her outfit, Sarah enclosed the ten year old in a tight embrace. "You have magic in you too, Toby. Yours just hasn't wakened up yet… It will, though, I promise!" He looked doubtful but nodded at her words. Ruffling his hair with her hand, they walked down the stairs to prepare a light lunch. "The deputy headmistress should be arriving soon and will hopefully have this done within the next two hours…I don't think Karen will take it nicely to see that I've invited a witch into the house."

Toby tried to concur but his words were caught in the peanut butter that filled his mouth. _Gulp. _"Mom should be used to magical folk by now…or soon, Sarah. She's just a little iffy about it still. When I hear it from her, it does sound a little strange how you suddenly gained magical powers when you were a teenager."

Sarah pasted a shifty smile that she hoped wasn't as deceiving as she felt inside. She had never revealed that her magical powers had been realized after going through the Goblin King's labyrinth in the Underground. Sarah had felt the necessity to tell her parents about her new powers when a wizard from a magical high school, of sorts, from Salem had dropped by to ask for her attendance. But telling them about the existence of the Goblin King, how she had asked for Toby to be kidnapped by the goblins and running through a labyrinth in a world that seemed like an entirely new dimension didn't seem logical to reveal. She had seriously done her research at her school in Salem and had found no proof or witness that could help backup those thirteen hours that seemed like a dream.

"Who's this deputy headmistress?" asked Toby after he had eagerly swallowed his last gulp of milk. He stood next to her as she waved her wand for the dishes to start washing themselves. "…and aren't you supposed to be using your _wand_?" The blond haired boy gingerly picked up a fourteen inch, holly wand from the countertop.

She blushed. "Oh, thanks for reminding me. I can't have the deputy headmistress see me using wandless magic."

"But I think it's cool! I don't see why any schools won't let you use your wandless magic, like your old school in Salem."

Sarah took the wand from her brother and flicked it so the dishes dried automatically and piled themselves into the cupboard. "Toby, my magic that I don't use with wands…you know, the magic I've always used even before attending Salem?" _'…the magic I got from the Goblin King.' _thought Sarah quickly. "It's not the same magic that other wizards and witches are used to. It'll make me look suspicious."

"What kind of magic is it?" Toby asked.

_His eyes…_ Something in Toby's eyes at that moment made Sarah freeze her wand waving._ 'Fae magic.' _his eyes seemed to say, as if Toby knew what had happened ten years ago, knew from where she got her powers from. From _who_.

"The wards!" Sarah cried as she rushed to the living room. The fireplace was lit although it had been dead a few minutes ago and soon the flames were a brilliant green as Sarah waved her waved to allow their guest to enter their home.

Toby stared in awe. "Cool…" he breathed. He was always so mesmerized even though he had seen the floo system used before despite his dislike for using it himself.

The woman who stepped out from the hearth shook the dust from her robes which fell but disappeared before hitting the pristine carpet. (One advantage that Karen had seen from Sarah's charms knowledge was her cleaning spells.) She was an older witch with a tight bun wearing tartan robes. The robes, which weren't enforced onto the dress code at Salem, looked strange to both Sarah and her brother. Toby couldn't help but notice a sort of feline trace in her eyes, the way she observed the room and her dignified walk.

"Miss Williams, I presume?" Professor McGonagall approached Sarah and they shook hands. "I have been anxious for this particular interview for the job due to your admirable recognition and recommendation from the Salem Academy." Her hands flew to her bun to check her hair was in order before lowering them down in satisfaction. "Your history instructors greatly praised your knowledge in History of Magic and of your foreign research from the previous year." Her eyes darted to Toby who stood awkwardly near the kitchen. "Oh, who is this young man?"

"This is my younger brother, Tobias Williams." said Sarah as he placed an arm around him. "I'm sort of babysitting for him. He won't be a bother."

"_Toby_, Sarah, not Tobias! No one calls me '_Tobias_'…" Toby fussed softly.

"Nice to meet you, Toby," At this, the older woman winked at him as she shook his hand.

"Toby, why don't you go finish that book in your room please? I'll be down here the whole time if you need me, okay?" Sarah asked.

The boy nodded and advanced up the stairs as his sister watched his back with a look of sympathy. Usually, Toby wished her good luck for these sorts of things. But not today. Not this time.

Fleetingly, she hoped that wouldn't hurt her chances for this job as she led Professor McGonagall to sit on her family couch and offered her refreshments.

A/N: Please leave a kind review if possible!


	2. Chapter 2 Wish Away

We all know that Sarah could never hide the secret of the Labyrinth from Toby for long, right?

* * *

**- Chapter 2 -**

**Wish Away**

Sarah's face felt like her cheeks couldn't stretch farther to encompass her smile. It almost ached. But pain aside, she felt great at the moment as she shook hands with the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall returned the smile, patting her hand before letting go.

With a final "I look forward to seeing you for the late summer staff meetings" the woman transported to the head floo terminal through the Williams fireplace. Left in the living room was an ecstatic Sarah who hadn't felt such job since being accepted to Salem Academy…since graduating at the top of her class…since defeating the Goblin Kind at his own game…

Shaking her head of the pompous fae from her teenage fantasies, she bound up the stairs to tell Toby the good news—Sarah slowed at this. She realized Toby wouldn't take this as good news at all. With tortoise steps, she headed for the door of Toby's bedroom and knocked tentatively.

"Toby?" she called gently, cracking the door to peek at him reading inside. He was reading beside the window of his room. "Professor McGonagall is gone and she—"

What she saw in his hands made her open the door as though a wild beast was stampeding into her direction. She vaguely noticed the trembling that overcame her body as she took a cautious step into the room. "Toby…Toby, listen to me. Please, put that down. _Please._" Sarah begged desperately.

That was not the book that she had expected him to be reading. Not now. _Not ever._

"Sarah why—"

"How did you find that? Were you looking through my closet?" Sarah asked, a bit more hoarsely and more emotionally. Toby's eyes widened at his sister's deathly gaze at the worn, red leather covered book opened in his lap.

"Sarah, I thought you wouldn't mind…I borrow the books from your old room all the time. You _said_ I could!" Toby defended himself, confused by his sister's reaction to the seemingly harmless book.

"Yes, Toby, but those books were on the shelf in clear eyesight for your disposal. This book was hidden in the top shelf of my closet." Sarah didn't notice how her temper had flared quickly and how Toby could sense it in her voice.

"I thought it was a book from Salem, Sarah! What's wrong with it?" Toby asked, his eyes wide hoping to calm his sister into giving in like always.

"It's none of your concern! _Give it to me._" hissed Sarah with clenched fists.

"But—"

_"Now."_ Sarah ordered him in a tone Toby had never heard her take on before. It scared him now.

But as she stood there in her fury at what he thought was directed at Toby, he did not focus on the steely stare she was holding on the gold embossed letters of the title clutched in his arms. His courage grew as his own fury escalated.

_"You're being unfair."_

"What?" Sarah had finally caught herself, woken up at the mention of these all too familiar words that she had constantly spoken in her younger years.

"_Unfair._ All of this is unfair. I bet you're going to take the job, _aren't you?!_" Toby accused with a pointed finger. His eyes flashed with a strangely eerie and familiar light that Sarah had seen somewhere before.

"Toby this job is my—" Sarah began but Toby cut her off.

He stood from his place at the window, the sun only beginning to set behind the horizon. It cast a haze of orange hues against the boy's pale skin and clashing with the blue in his eyes. Shadows took some form around him and draped him menacingly. He gripped the book in one hand. "I wish I had powers just like you! I want to have magic too but you're the one who doesn't want me to have it!"

Sarah gaped at his words. "What? No! Never, Toby! Never!" said Sarah as she began to walk towards him, her anger from before completely gone. Fear still laced her bones causing her to take shaky steps.

"You're going to go away and never come back when you have fun with new magical friends. You've always had magical friends. I use to hear you talk to voices in your room. Sometimes I saw things in your mirror when you were in there but would go away when I'd come around! Why?!" the boy asked in a heart breaking cry. "You were never alone, Sarah! _Me?_ I don't have powers or friends like you do. The kids at school think I'm weird. Like I'm a _freak_ for trying to tell them stories about dog knights and furry giants like you used to tell me about."

Sarah was still walking towards him but clearly hurt from the words that he was lashing at her.

Toby brandished the book in his grip in front of him like a shield…like he was trying to keep off a monster Sarah couldn't help thinking with sorrow. But it did its wielder's intent and she halted her steps at the sight of the book. The title flashed in the light of the bedroom lamp. Sarah didn't want to see this, how Toby almost looked like he knew what he was doing…like he knew the horrible act she had done all those years ago. Wishing her baby brother away…it was too similar to the current situation of Sarah leaving Toby behind for her new job.

"Toby, I have so many explanations for you! I have good reasons for them!" Sarah whispered forcefully. Tears threatened to fall as a wet sensation began to prickle her eyes.

Sarah looked over the trembling boy who had breathed in her anger into himself. She felt so tired. She knew Toby wasn't the most social kid in his class but was he truly without friends? Without a single companion? Toby got on well with his parents but they didn't spend true quality time with him that Sarah provided for him as much as possible. She never realized just how much Toby depended on her, how desperately he must have waited for vacations so Sarah could come home from Salem and spend them with her little brother.

Toby had needed her that dark night when he was only a year old. That same boy ten years later still needed her there for him now.

She had disappointed Toby after years of trying to silently make it up to the boy she had wished away to be taken far from his comfortable crib and into the Goblin King's lair.

"I-I wish there was some way you wouldn't have to leave for that school!"

Sarah had failed Toby.

The boy lowered the book slowly, his shoulder easing from their angry tense and Sarah couldn't stop the heavy sigh of relief. Still, her emotions were still building up in her throat and her eyes were watery.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now." he whispered tiredly, barely even audible.

Sarah was sincerely scared now. A small shadow had just scampered past her legs.

A/N: Reviews would be appreciated! I just don't want this to be another Harry Potter cross over fic. Suggestions on ideas would be nice if you're interested as well!


	3. Chapter 3 Enter the Goblin King

I'm glad that my reviewers are enjoying the story so far!

...and did I forget to mention I don't own the Labyrinth or Harry Potter universes? Well, now you know! Don't forget to leave me a review if you can!

* * *

**- Chapter 3 -**

**Enter the Goblin King**

The lights shut off as thunder broke out.

"No." Sarah gasped desperately. Flashbacks of a night she rarely dared to dwindle on came swiftly to her mind's eye…just as the events were unfurling before the two siblings now. The dusk of the day had easily slipped into a dark night filled with thunderous rain and powerful winds outside her brother's window. "No, please! He doesn't know what he said! He doesn't know!" Sarah called to the ceiling.

Toby, surprised by the sudden thunder and rain outside, stepped closer to his sister who instinctively held onto him. He was still speechless as Sarah quickly dragged him away from the window. "Quickly, Toby, we have to get out of here!" she told him. Again, he made no noise as they both rushed to the door.

It didn't budge.

Sarah was swearing silently when the window to Toby's room burst open from a full assault from the powerful wind and rain. The windows obliged to its attack and gave way. Toby could see the shadows that were flittering through the room, across the carpet, under his bed and sneaking into his closet. "What are those things, Sarah?" He turned to her, his eyes wide. "I didn't—did I? Are those…those are _goblins_?" asked the boy fearfully as he retreated closer to his sister.

_'What have I done?'_ Toby asked himself.

Toby turned to his sister who whipped out her wand from a pocket and was brandishing it in front of the unknown stillness of the dark. Sarah was determined to hex any snotty goblin that dared to come near her brother or herself no matter how bad she would feel about it later. They were only doing what the Goblin King had bid them to but she was determined to protect Toby.

"My, my…" an elegantly smooth voice said from the darkness.

"Please, no…" Sarah whispered as she shut her eyes. She forced concentrated magic through her wand. She planned on hexing his face to smithereens, throwing him back, attacking him with anything she got. Unforgivable curses? She didn't want to…but…would she be forced to? The mere possibility of this made her more nauseas than she already was.

She stooped to Toby's level which was hard thing to do in her knee-length pencil skirt and forced his gaze from the moving shadows to her own face. "Toby, I need you to take those words back for me. Did you mean them, Toby?"

Although he was shaking his head as quickly as he could, another voice answered for her.

"_He did_, precious."

Sarah stood again and brought Toby closer to her. He was standing in the room now.

"Goblin King!" Sarah ground out angrily. "Get _out_!"

Toby had never seen anything like him before…_or maybe he did_, he wasn't too sure. Was he in shock? Well, he assumed he had never seen anyone, magical or not, ever dress like this man unless they were from some centuries old oil painting. He was tall. His black boots and tight grey britches added definition to his menacing form and stance which Sarah clearly remembered. It intimidated and intrigued her just as it had years ago, much to her dismay. Toby noticed the glittery eye shadow and makeup that gave his face an even more feral look than the pointed grin alone. His dark cape flapped madly around him.

Jareth merely stood there as he studied the pair before him. Years had changed the two drastically but not unpredictably.

His strange, mismatched gaze fell on the younger of the two and Sarah automatically tightened her arms around the ten year old. Yes, he could see the sparks in the boy's eyes as they filled with strange emotions of fear, apprehension and familiarity. The soft wispy golden locks of the babe he remembered were more accumulated and handsomely framing his face. But the eyes that had shed tears in his throne room were still the same as ever. He was turning to be a sturdy and good-looking young man that Jareth couldn't help but magically emit onto the baby before his sister had reclaimed him. A surge of pride warmed the Goblin King on the inside.

_His sister…_

"Sarah…" he purred slowly as he took his first steps toward the cowering figures leaning against the door. Trapped.

_His_ princess…his would-have-been-queen was radiant. She had matured mentally and physically, her mind sharp although too shocked at the moment. He glanced down and generously stared at the curves that had filled out over the years from the lithe teenager into this fully blossomed woman. Her hair was pinned up which was still attractive but he was tempted to unpin it. How long had she grown it out? Had she cut it? Her brilliant emerald green eyes focused on his own.

He could tell she wasn't too happy with him right now. _'When would she ever be happy to see me?'_ Jareth thought to himself amusedly. _'She is just too hard to please…'_ He silently wondered how he could manage to get the boy out in the hall…he had wanted their reunion to be just the two of them. _'Sure, like she would ever just wish for you on her own!'_

"No hello, Sarah?" asked Jareth. He received a low growl from her throat in response. As titillating as it sounded to his ears… "It's been too long you know." he chided softly, a hint of deadliness in an undertone.

The boy was looking up at him with the endearing blue eyes that had befitted the adorable toddler in striped footsy pajamas. The questions were still running through Toby's head and Jareth could read them clearly.

He turned back to Sarah. "You haven't told him _our_ story, have you, love?" He eyed the book in his grip and smiled what Toby thought looked affectionately at him. "Have you only read the book just now?"

Sarah couldn't help but growl even more as the Goblin King started to tsk at her. "This will give him a much harder time when he has to run my labyrinth, darling. I thought our story was great for bedtime. Why didn't you read it to him then?" asked the fae with an evil, knowing look. "You've been keeping us from him for far too long, Sarah…" he purred once more as he lifted a finger to brush against her cheek. She was petrified on the spot, wand now trembling by her side and unsure of what to do as they were both locked in the room. Good years of magical training and now she was too scared to do anything!

"Sarah…" This time it was Toby as he forced his gaze off from the Goblin King and began to shake beside his sister. He knew now that this man was here to take his sister away…he had just wished her away! …but wasn't it the goblins who should have whisked her away? What was with this special attention?

Jareth frowned seeing the boy was terrified of him. "Now, now, Toby…"

"How do you know my name? Can't you forget my wish and leave us alone?" asked Toby quickly. "Y-You're not a wizard, right?"

He was surprised to see the strange man beam at his perceptiveness. Then a strangely familiar grin focused on him as he knelt in front of the ten year old.

"Jareth—" Sarah began but he held up her hand.

"You want to know a secret?" Jareth whispered to Toby although Sarah could easily hear him. Toby nervously looked up at his sister who was too busy studying the Goblin King for any dangerous moves toward her brother. He glanced back at Jareth and nodded hesitantly. _"You remind me of the babe."_

Toby blinked. Why…? _"What babe?"_ he asked automatically.

Jareth scoffed answering _"the babe with the power"_ as if Toby was supposed to know.

_"What power?"_ Toby asked but this time with more ease.

_"The power of voodoo!"_

_"Who do?"_

_"You do!"_

_"Do what?"_ This time Toby sounded amused.

_"Remind me of the babe!"_ Jareth answered with mock exasperation.

He stood before them again, a satisfied look of triumph on his face. Indeed, the child remembered him! But sadly, the tables had turned on the wisher and the wished away.

"Jareth…" He turned instantly at the pleading voice of his beloved Sarah. "He's just a kid. _Only ten!_ Don't make him run the labyrinth." Next to her, Toby's eyes widened at her words.

"Yes, Tobias, my labyrinth is real. As am I, the Goblin King." Jareth said easily without taking his eyes off Sarah. He didn't notice Toby grimace at his full name.

"I'm sorry, precious, but he did make the wish…he said the words…I sang to your brother as a babe and like you, I gave him powers as well."

Toby frowned with confusion. "Voodoo?"

Jareth laughed goodheartedly at the boy and couldn't help but ruffle his head as Sarah did occasionally. The girl was still looking at him with pleading eyes. Jareth was concentrated on those emerald stars again…it seemed Sarah had learned the same technique from her little brother. How appropriate.

It still hurt to object her plea. "You know I can't do that, Sarah. He _must_ run the labyrinth." His tone was serious. "Now come, love, I must have the goblins escort you before I lead young Tobia—" He smiled at Toby's pout. "I mean, _Toby_, to the front of the Labyrinth."

"No!" Toby drew both of their attention. "I'm sorry, Goblin King, but there's been a misunderstanding! I want to take the wish back! I don't want you to take away my sister…please…I love her! I only wished her to stay with me and not go overseas. I just didn't want her to go away!"

Jareth gave him a look of sympathy briefly. "You are not the only one." He chanced a glance at Sarah who had her eyes wide. "Now, Toby, I have something for you before make your decision to run my labyrinth." He lifted a gloved hand, flicked his wrist and a clear crystal orb appeared. He smiled at Toby's look of amazement.

The boy only mouthed the words. '_Fae magic…'_

"Correct, my boy. And now…" Toby was oblivious to her sister's form which had suddenly disappeared from beside him. "I will offer you your dreams in return for your sister…" The boy's eyes were captured in the glow of the crystal. "…what is it you want, young Toby?"

"…magic…powers…like my sister…friends…" Toby muttered unknowingly.

Jareth's face was impassive, lit by the light of the orb, its trance like magic having no effect on him…yet he felt grim about offering the boy his dreams in return for the girl… '_But it was fair in a way.' _He sneered at the thought. _'He would offer the boy his dreams while he'd be receiving his own dreams in return…for his Sarah.'_

It would be a dream in exchange for a dream.

_"…Sarah?"_ He watched the boy's brow quirk at his sister's name and he knew the spell was broken. He was relieved for this and angry at the same time. "No, I _can't_ give up Sarah…she doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve my dreams for wishing her away." the boy mumbled to himself sorrowfully.

"Very well," Jareth said and then he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Before '_glittering_' them to the dusty hill, he caught sight of the boy's sad expression. It pulled at his heart for this mortal, one of the two he had wanted to keep with him underground…for his family…those ten years ago…

"How many times did you read the book, Toby?" asked Jareth.

"O-Only once…" The look of hopelessness crossed his face. Jareth had never wanted the boy to look so lost…so out of confidence.

Sighing, he finally glittered them off. They '_apparated_' somewhere unfamiliar to the ten year old.

"Where are we?" Toby asked as he looked around at all the movement of people. This didn't look like a labyrinth at all.

"Welcome to England, Toby. _This is Gringotts._"

* * *

A/N: Harry's coming up in the next chapter! Oh, just to let you know. Certain wizards _hate_ glitter.


	4. Chapter 4 Running Partners

Poor Harry...all he wanted was to withdrawal some money from his account... And why is Jareth bad at names? Maybe he's just trying to annoy his subjects like Hoggle. Poor Harry.

* * *

**- Chapter 4 -**

**Running Partners**

Harry Potter had been having an "_okay_" day. Not terrific, swell or great. Not horrible, bad or horrific. Well, not yet, anyways. He had excused himself from his friends Ron and Hermione while they were in Madam Malkins for robes after he realized he was short on galleons. Harry brushed off Hermione's offer to cover for him because Gringotts was just a little ways down Diagon Alley.

He didn't stop to greet his friends Neville, Luna and Ginny who were in the Weasley Twins' newly opened shop because he would meet up with them again at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour. His friends made up half of his "_okay day_"…then there was the annoying guard who was currently stalking him from behind that balanced the day out.

It would have felt nice to turn around and glare at a member of the Order, one of the many guards that had taken turns over the summer to keep watch of him. But he couldn't, seeing as it would direct too much unwanted attention towards the Order member.

_'At least I'm not in the Dursleys for the rest of the summer!' _he thought trying to turn his day for the better.

His summer had been very bland so far, even if he was free of the Dursleys' hateful glares. But being locked up in Grimmauld Place, Sirius's house, was almost as bad when he wasn't allowed to go out when he wanted, confined to his room when Order meetings occurred (which was often) and Hermione and Ron as well as his other friends were not allowed to stay over. Occasionally Remus Lupin, a dear friend to both Sirius and Harry, would take the time to sit down and talk when he wasn't busy. But the Order always had something for him so this was rare.

Today, out in Diagon Alley had come as blissful escape from the depressing house. But it had only lasted minutes. Since Ron and Hermione had not been able to see him all summer until now…well, Harry wished they'd give up with the sympathizing already. Ron wasn't being his usual goofy, loud self and Hermione kept her thoughts to herself, not one peep out of her about a single book.

It got frustrating shopping with them too soon.

As he entered Gringotts, he hardly noticed the darkening clouds that were too speedily growing in the sky.

He fished his pocket for his vault key before he approached the desk to seek out a Gringotts goblin.

It was _then_ that it happened.

He wasn't too happy with the glitter that got showered on his shoes.

"Welcome to England, Toby. _This is Gringotts._" the taller of the two said to the boy at his side. The tall man was dressed very funny. Those were _definitely_ NOT robes. It was something Harry could have easily pictured his former Defense Against the Dark Art teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, wear…but he would have made it look terribly silly. This man stood with an aristocratic air that didn't appear negative. In fact, if people were _'born to look royal'_ this man would have been a perfect example.

The boy stood gaping at the bank. He was wearing muggle clothing so at least Harry wasn't the only one standing out in the bank.

'_Damn glitter.'_ thought Harry irritably as he began to shake his worn sneakers. "Ugh. It's sticking!" he muttered as he lifted his sneaker to brush it off with his hand.

"You're sister is _fine_, I assure you, Toby." the glam star said gently to the boy. "I understand that you have not heard my story due to Sarah's…" He paused to tap his chin. "…_stubbornness_…so, I want to even your chances of running my Labyrinth, my boy."

"Um…Goblin King?" Toby asked hesitantly. "So why are we _here_?"

"We're here to recruit a Samaritan for your run. They would have to be Sarah's age when she last defeat—ahem, challenged me…so let us see…" the Goblin King murmured as he scanned the crowd. "Let us ask for some help from my subjects." the man offered. _"Goblins…"_ he said softly, a slight hiss at the end.

Harry thought it strange how suddenly all the goblins had frozen to their spots, pointed ears twitching at his soft call. What was going on? The goblins who had been talking to their customers at their desks were now looking toward the man with the outrageous platinum blond hair and strange outfit. He thought that they were angry for being interrupted from their jobs as they were usually irritable until a handful of the goblins at their post abandoned their customers, scrambling to meet this 'Goblin King'.

Harry didn't even know there was such a thing as a Goblin King. Was there really? Was this man _him_?

"Ah, yes, _Griphook,_ I shall be in need of your assistance. The rest of you will continue with your work. Now scoot." he ordered them pleasantly, his expression bored. "Toby, how old do you think your sister was when she ran my Labyrinth?" Jareth asked casually as Griphook bowed before the man.

"Um…twenty?" Toby asked.

He gave the boy a chuckle. "No, my boy, _fifteen_. Not as young as you but she was indeed young to _beat my Labyrinth_." He ground out the last part of the sentence with a look of annoyance. Composing himself, he turned to the goblin that Harry recognized from a previous Gringotts trip. He still wasn't sure why he hadn't moved from his spot on the floor covered in glitter. He knew Ron and Hermione would be getting nervous. And where was that guard?

"Hello, Griphook," the boy, Toby, greeted as he scooted closer to the Goblin King. Harry furrowed his brow when he thought he saw the goblin smile…not an evil smile or annoyed smile…but _genuinely smile_ at the child.

"Goblins have a liking to you, Toby. They have never abandoned you these past ten years. They have watched you under my command for your safety." Jareth said airily. "You are quite popular among my goblins both in the Underground and Aboveground. Now, Griphook, I am unfortunate to have been reunited with young Tobias," The boy grimaced. "…because he has wished someone dear to us away." Toby looked up at the man when he mentioned "us".

Griphook nodded his head, feeble wisps of hair bobbing up and down with his large nose.

Suddenly, the man, this Goblin King, turned to see that most of the goblins were still staring at him and Toby. "I will ask kindly only _once_ more. _Get. Back. To. Work._" the man seethed from between his teeth, eyes glittering with quite the opposite effect of Hogwarts Headmaster had. It was strange how none of the goblins snapped back smartly or glared at him like they did with other rude customers. "Now, Griphook, fetch us a partner for Toby to run my Labyrinth with. _Must be fifteen_, understand?" He turned to the boy who was shifting uncomfortably on his feet beside the man. "Go follow Griphook, young Toby. He will help you find a partner. I shall wait on those horrendously stuffy seats over there."

Harry was sure something was about to happen soon so he cautiously made his way to the exit, glitter trailing from his sneakers in his wake.

He turned back to see Griphook leading the boy, who couldn't be older than a first year, after him looking positively frightened…and defeated. The amazement in his eyes as he had gazed at the wizard bank, like Harry had some years ago, was lost from his whole demeanor now. What could have made the boy so depressed?

Next he studied the strange man who was now inspecting the waiting chairs that were kept to one corner. He plopped unceremoniously onto one and stretched his leg over one of the armrests. The Goblin King gave his wrist a fancy wand motion and Harry's mouth opened slightly to see a crystal ball appear in his hands. He watched the man create another three in his hands and juggle them in between his fingers, spinning them effortlessly. He gazed into one deeply… What was he looking at? A seer _and_ a king?

"Um…excuse me…" came a soft voice.

Harry turned around to meet the doleful blue eyes of the boy, Toby, and Griphook's long, bony nose. "…er…hello…can I help you?" Harry asked wishing he had not been entranced by the man's juggling act.

"Master Toby, _this_ is Harry Potter. If anyone can help save your sister…this boy can." Griphook said confidently.

"Pardon me? Did you say _'save'_?" Harry asked. _'Oh, no…this was bad…'_

The boy began to tremble and looked near the verge of tears. From the side lines, Jareth watched intently as much as it hurt to have Toby feel so down.

"P-Please, Mr. Potter, my sister has been taken away from me and I need your help." the boy began to sob in an American accent. Harry instinctively knelt down in front of him. "I-It's my fault she was taken away! I-I just didn't want her to leave me alone and teach in H-Hogwarts." The tears were working full force now and Jareth had already made his way toward Harry and Toby with concern.

Both Harry and Jareth looked confused at the boy's last word.

"_Hogwarts_?" Harry repeated. "…I go to school there…"

Jareth seemed even more perplexed. "Hogwarts? Do you mean _my gardener_? I could have sworn his name was _Hedgewart_."

"You kidnapped this child's sister?" Harry asked standing to meet the eyes…well, chest of the Goblin King. He was not yet as tall as the older man. "What are you? Are you a Death Eater working for Voldemort?" he hissed. Strangely, the man did not even blink at the name of the Dark Lord.

"_Who?_ I apologize, I don't keep up with the politics of the Aboveground." Jareth said waving his hand leisurely. "But yes, I did, young man. I am Jareth the Goblin King."

"Who?" It was Harry's turn to ask. "And why do you want this boy's sister?"

"Oh, she happened to beat my Labyrinth, leave half my city in shambles (although it was quick to restore) and broke my heart…say…_thrice_ in thirteen hours." Jareth replied with the same calm and casual tone. It was like they were talking about the weather.

Harry glanced upwards at the ceiling windows. When had it started to rain and thunder like that?

"So this is about revenge? That's just ridiculous, evil and…and…"

"_Cruel?_" Jareth offered.

"Yeah!"

"Thank you, young man. You are…?" Jareth asked, his smile decidedly predatory-like and amused.

"I'm Harry Potter." When the man's face continued with the same expression, Harry couldn't help but ask curiously "You know? Harry_ Potter_? The boy-who-_lived_?"

"The-boy-who-whatsah?" Jareth was definitely amused now. "You're calling me ridiculous? _That_ is a ridiculous title!" Jareth sneered.

"Um…highness? My sister?" Toby asked, tugging on the man's gloved hand.

"Oh, right, my beloved Sarah, I can't believe I forgot about her." Jareth said worriedly to himself. "Well, Boy-who-zit—"

"Boy-who-_lived_." Harry corrected him but Jareth ignored it.

"Will you help this child out? I will give you details of the challenge and you may refuse to help once I am done explaining…and if so, poor, helpless Toby Williams will have to face dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…_alone_." Now, the Goblin King had made Harry feel a little guilty about wanting to run off.

But…

"I think an _Auror_ would better suit—"

"Ah, I have not finished. I will show you what you are up against and the rules, Mr. Potter. Then you may decide if you wish to act as young Toby's aid." He took out the crystal from out of nowhere as usual, Harry trying to see where he hid his wand, but soon Toby and Harry were staring deeply into the clear orb he balanced on his fingers.

"Welcome to my labyrinth, boys."

Suddenly the three were no longer in Gringotts or anywhere in Diagon Alley, Harry was sure.

* * *

A/N: We've been ignoring Sarah for far too long! ...and a nice dose of a little JS could be had, hmm? Please leave a kind review, good reader.


	5. Chapter 5 High Thrones

Back to the Underground!

* * *

**- Chapter 5 -**

**High Thrones**

_"Welcome to my labyrinth, boys."_

Toby and Harry gaped at the scene that lay before there eyes. A strange, exotic and beautiful landscape like nothing they had never seen before...Hogwarts once had the same effect on the young wizard but had never filled him with both fear and excitement…willing a strange urge for its _challenge_. The spread of the labyrinth with its crooked turns, angled dead ends with the backdrop of the Goblin City and a hazy orange sky made it breathtaking.

"It looks like fun…" Harry breathed out in awe. Jareth recalculated his analysis of the fifteen year old.

"_Fun?_" This one was strange.

"Yeah, I think we'll have loads of fun trying to get through it!" When Harry noticed Jareth's incredulous stare he quickly replied "I've been through a similar labyrinth two years ago."

"Have you now? I wonder if you're talking about the piece of my hedge that I lent to Albus some time ago…" Jareth pondered out load to himself.

Harry turned to face the fae who was straightening the collar of the denim jacket on Toby. Strange. "You know the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry catching the Goblin King's attention.

He had been fixing Toby's clothes and whispering encouraging words to the teary-eyed boy who had been sobbing moments ago. This had been his possible heir! Almost a prince! He _wasn't_ going to have his would-have-been-son look so sloppy…be so sad…

"Why, yes, I do. Is it Hogwarts now? I've been calling that school _Hoggle_ for ages now!" Jareth complained lightly. He turned back to the boy who was sniffling and rubbing his eyes on his sleeve. "There, there, young Toby…have faith, she is safe with me, I assure you…_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry…what could I do? My baby's love has gone? What could I do?_"

Harry smiled as he saw Toby laugh softly at Jareth's little tune.

"There's a good prince." Jareth murmured affectionately. "Now go stand by the-boy-who-fit for a moment." Harry glared at the glittery king as Toby giggled slightly. "Now, here are the rules, gentlemen. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth. Your sister is being kept inside my castle at the center of the Goblin City. Please, hurry, you two…or she will have to remain here with me forever." He waved his hand and Harry still wasn't sure how he did it but a clock appeared out of thin air.

"Forever?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Yup_, not long at all_."

"_Only _thirteen hours?"

"Exactly, the same amount of time as the other mortals who come here. But I feel I must tell you…only one has ever beaten me before." Jareth gave a rueful smile as he seemed to look past the challenge before the two boys. "If you do not succeed, Toby, you're sister will stay with me, you and your family will have no memory of Sarah…"

"And me?" Harry felt the need to ask. "What do_ I_ get if I loose?"

Jareth shook his head. "Nothing, you will be sent back. All Toby here needs is your help, young man." Harry tried to see a flaw in the Goblin King's façade.

"Nothing at all? No repercussions? _Nothing_?"

Jareth smirked. "_Nothing, tra la la_?" Harry rolled his eyes at this and set a determined gaze on. The Goblin King studied the firm and assured eyes of the fifteen year old. "Do you accept to be Toby Williams's running partner in my Labyrinth?"

The wizard-in-training looked hard at the labyrinth and its city and then turned a soft gaze at Toby who had controlled his tears although his lip was trembling. He had nothing to loose and how could he just abandon this boy? This Jareth, Goblin King, wasn't so bad if he offered to let him get off easy…but Harry was still determined to help Toby get his sister back in any case.

It was his heroic streak that got in his way of better judgment…_he couldn't help himself_…and he hoped he wasn't falling into a trap.

"I'll run with Toby." Harry finally said.

The Goblin King tried to hide his pleasure with the wizard lad's decision. He had gotten worried they wouldn't even find a helpful soul to help Toby at his subjects' band Aboveground.

Jareth stepped back from the two boys and suddenly he turned and took flight in the form of a white barn owl. Harry was pretty amazed and confused at that point. He was seer, king _and_ an animagus? This guy was just chalk full of surprises.

"You're time starts now…" Jareth's voice echoed. "Remember…thirteen hours…"

The two boys turned around to face the labyrinth now at the bottom of the hill. Toby tugged on Harry's shirt. "Yeah? You ready then?" Harry asked with a reassuring smile.

Toby smiled with a quick nod, eyes focused ahead, and the two started off down the hill. "Sure… _Come on, feet_!" the ten year old proclaimed in the same manner he often heard his older sister say when facing a challenge ahead. It made him feel better.

Smiling back at the boy walking beside him, Harry did too.

Sarah watched as the two boys made their way down the hill filled with confidence. They would need it and hoped they had more patience than she did when she had first entered the maze. She wished them luck, kissing the surface of the glass orb that had been left where she had mysteriously appeared. The throne room was empty for now and quiet, the occasional passing goblins talking about chickens coming by every few minutes.

She wasn't even aware that she was curled in the king's chair.

"Sarah…"

The young woman gasped, dropping the crystal as she turned her head in the direction of the Goblin King, leaning casually against the side of the open window. The crystal merely tapped merrily onto the floor and continued to bounce toward Jareth, his eyes focused on her. There was a reminiscent look, his eyes fogged with past memories as he continued to stare.

"He's a wizard you know, quite powerful…" said Sarah as she turned her head to look away from his intense gaze. "You gave Toby an upper hand when you offered him someone to help him."

"That is _your_ opinion." Jareth replied tiredly. It had taken him a little more of a boost to transport Harry to aid Toby…he had not summoned him and had tired him after he had brought the teenager to his kingdom.

Sarah studied his tired eyes, his shoulders which weren't so haughtily lifted and the discreet crease on his forehead. "_Why_, Goblin King?"

Jareth sighed raggedly and stood from his support against the wall. She couldn't help but stiffen as he took his steps toward her, his eyes still captured by her face. His expression was unreadable. "Am I not generous now, Sarah?" he murmured as he caught the back of the throne with one hand and leaned his face inches from hers. "I could not convince you before. Now what do you think?"

Sarah released the breath she had been holding. "C-Could I please watch Toby and Harry again? I want to see if they'll meet Hoggle." asked Sarah shakily.

She watched uneasily as he lifted his free hand to reach behind her. Was he going to pull her towards him…and…_kiss_ her? She began to blush but with a quick motion of his hand, he hand a crystal pulled out from the air behind her. Why was he staring at her like that?

"Thank you," she managed to squeak as he smiled with a mix of amusement and cruelty. He was having fun making her squirm and Sarah frowned at herself for acting such a nitwit and making herself so vulnerable.

"Could you at least let me sit on my throne then?" the Goblin King inquired as he leaned against the armrest. "I must fetch an order for one of my subjects and can not do so unless they see me on my throne."

Sarah looked confused at his reasoning but nodded and stood.

"I wouldn't mind if you sat in my lap, in any case." Jareth noted to her casually.

Sarah attempted the darkest glare she could muster before sitting on the floor a few feet away from him and gazing into the orb. She saw Toby and Harry walking along the wall trying to find the entrance and frowned again. "Where is Hoggle?" she asked the fae hotly. Panic began to well within her.

"I don't see why you should care about the affairs of my subjects, Sarah." he replied calmly, assuming his leg over armrest position.

"What have you done to him or any of my friends?" Sarah demanded as she stood from her seating position. "If you've hurt a hair on their head, Goblin King, I swear I'll—"

Jareth chuckled at the strangling gestures she was making with her hands. "If you insist on knowing this Hoggy Warty fellow's business, I ask you to be patient, dear Sarah." He tapped his boot against his chair. "How could I even harm a hair on the bald dwarf and possibly not harm a hair on the other hairy flea bags you call friends? The orange one is like a mountain a fur!" Jareth grumbled, both jealous and disgruntled that he was jealous of his subjects.

Sarah was watching the crystal again, silent.

"Do you believe they'll make it, Sarah? _Truly_?" Jareth asked out of the blue.

The question gave Sarah a stomachache when she dwelled on it. Was that a bad sign? No, she was certain Toby would get through now that she had the aid of Harry Potter! She was just glad that Jareth didn't understand exactly who he had allowed to help her brother. Maybe if he had known the boy's great power while questioning him at Gringotts, he would have chosen a weaker aide.

Or maybe Jareth was being sincerely generous?

She turned her gaze back to the two figures in the orb. Sarah felt herself inhale sharply when she saw that they were still trying to find the entrance…

What happened to Hoggle?

* * *

A/N: Oh, dear...where is our friend Hoggle? Erm...review?


	6. Chapter 6 Fwiends in the Labyrinth

In come a few of our favorite Labyrinth creatures!

* * *

**- Chapter 6 -**

**Fwiends in the Labyrinth**

"_Oh, Merlin!_ How are we supposed to even get inside the blasted labyrinth if there isn't a _door_?" Harry exclaimed with annoyance. At least they had given the entrance to Harry during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. "That book you've been telling me, Toby? Did it say where the entrance was?" Harry had tried a few explosive spells with his wand but felt apprehensive as he could sense the magic radiating from the Labyrinth and didn't want to disturb it.

Toby shook his head.

"Cheer up, mate." Harry said as he patted the younger boy's shoulder. "It's only been less than a half hour at most! What we need to do is ask for some help… What about those little flying things?"

Harry and Toby approached the flittering little creatures who were gathered around the flowers growing along the outer wall. Toby halted in his steps when he realized what they were. "Fairies, Harry…I don't think we should ask them."

"But they're just fairies. Not harm—_Ouch!_ Hey, that _hurt_!" Harry said as he flicked the fairy away. "Much like dealing with pixies…small, not really dark creatures but pretty annoying." Harry muttered darkly. "Why were you afraid of them?"

"My sister…she told me stories with fairies…not like the kind other kids hear about. She said they could be vicious." Toby answered as he caught up with Harry who was still inspecting the outer wall. "Do you have siblings?"

Harry's mind popped with an image of his overweight cousin, Dudley Dursley, round and becoming as beefy as Harry's Uncle Vernon. "Well, no…"

"Sarah's really my half-sibling but I've never thought of her like that." Toby continued. "She went to a magical school in the States called Salem Academy, similar to Hogwarts, I think. She's really smart and makes up the best stories even more imaginative than the magic she sees at her school!"

Harry smiled at Toby's chatter, light hearted and full of admiration for his sister. "You said she'd be teaching at my school before…when we were at Gringotts. Is that true?"

Toby nodded but his expression fell when Harry mentioned the teaching job. "Even if we save her…she'll end up going away anyway…"

Harry wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder in a half hug as they walked along, still studying the wall.

"I wish Sarah wouldn't have to leave me…"

"_Sawah?_"

Both boys halted when they heard this third voice.

"Sawah?"

"Hello? We're looking for Sarah!" Harry called hoping whoever was on the other side of the wall would be able to hear him.

"Have you seen my sister? Sarah?" Toby yelled as they heard the heavy thud, thud of padded feat on the ground over the tall wall. "Can you tell us where the entrance to this labyrinth is?"

Suddenly, what had looked like an ordinary piece of the wall sprung back on what seemed like hinges to reveal a mass of hair that reminded Harry very much of the Weasley family. The creature was as large as Hagrid with a leathery face in a goofy smile and horns on its head. He titled his head in confusion at the sight of the two humans who were not Sarah, he deduced.

"No Sawah…" the beast said sorrowfully.

The hairy thing looked so sad at this assumption that Harry couldn't help but apologize to the creature. "Sorry, we're looking for Sarah too. Are you her friend?" Harry asked. He saw Toby was inching closer to the strange thing but Harry was still hesitant to move forward…but it had showed them the way inside… Was the thing safe?

"Can you help me find my sister please?" Toby asked. Harry ran up to stop the boy from getting any closer to the creature. "Please, I just want to find my sister! The king said she would be in the Goblin City's castle. Do you know the way?"

The thing shook its head slowly and continued to stare at them. "Me Ludo." he said pointing to himself.

Harry smiled and was certain this Ludo creature meant the two of them no harm. They approached the monster and he seemed to break into a bigger smile seeing he wasn't alone anymore.

"I'm Toby!"

"And I'm Harry."

Ludo shook his head, pointed to each and repeated their names although Harry's name came out as "_Hawee_". He pointed a giant hand towards one of the passages, the one going to their right. "Fwiends gone. Fwiend say Ludo stay." He bowed his head and made a sound that the boys thought was a sniffle. "Ludo alone. Ludo scared."

"It's okay, Ludo!" Toby piped standing next to the furry giant and patting one of his giant fingers on his lap. "I'm scared too!"

"Do you want to come look for Sarah with us?" Harry offered. The ground began to shake as suddenly Toby fell against Harry when Ludo started jumping up and down with excitement.

"_New fwiends!_" he was joyfully shouting. "We get Didymus?"

"Who?" both boys chorused.

"Didymus fwiend. Knows way."

Harry nodded thinking it was the only thing they could go on from there at the moment. "So we'll just walk along here then? This is where your friend went, right, Ludo?" He smiled at the slow nods he made as he walked behind Toby and Harry slowly. It was like being with his friendly, Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, a half-giant.

"Was that the door to the labyrinth, Ludo?" Toby asked.

Ludo tilted his head in confusion again. "Entrance far. Down there." Ludo said pointing to a distant wall that was part of the perimeter. "Rocks fwiends. Rocks move for fwiends."

Harry grinned. He had met a magical creature that could be of use to them getting to the castle. His powers could come in handy. If they hadn't stumbled upon Ludo…well, they probably would have been looking for the entrance still.

"Fwiend Didymus fine Ludo's fwiend. Hoggle lost." Ludo explained as best he could as they continued their walk. Harry recognized the name as the gardener that the Goblin King had mixed its name for Hogwarts.

"Maybe we'll find both of them." Toby mentioned brightly as he saw Ludo frown when he mentioned his lost friends.

"Halt you intrusive knaves! If ye be armed you would be foolish to go in battle with one such as I! Ruff!" a voice growled.

_'Ruff?'_ Harry mouthed to Toby who shrugged.

Suddenly, something popped out from the wall, first a layer of canvas that had been disguised to camouflage with the rock wall and then a tiny dog creature in a knights suit riding on…another dog?

"Sir Ludo, have these knaves harmed you? Release my comrade or face my wrath!" the little creature on the dog's back barked at them.

"No, Didymus! Fwiends!" Ludo said, suddenly taking both Harry and Toby into his arms in one sweep and hugging them against his fur. "New fwiends! Where Hoggle?"

The creature pulled up the visor of his helmet and sniffed at Toby first and then at Harry. "New comrades? Brilliant, Sir Ludo! Allies serve well in times of glorious battle and challenges! I am Sir Didymus at your service." Sir Didymus bowed as low as he could, flourishing his paw extravagantly. "We are of utmost vigilance, good Sirs, as we are on a quest to seek out our humble friend, Sir Hoggle! We believe him to be in the King's castle."

Toby smiled excitedly and looked expectantly at Harry. "Would you know the way to the castle? We are in need of getting there ourselves."

"You, Sirs, would help us? Then by the King, we'll aide ye as well! Ruff! But be wary, comrades, trickery and danger may come upon us at any minute!" Sir Didymus exclaimed with caffeinated energy.

"Constant vigilance!" Harry exclaimed along with the canine creature good humouredly. Sir Didymus continued to talk rapidly as they progressed in their distance through many turns of the maze.

"Careful there, Sir Tobias," Toby scowled at his name. "That step right there would have triggered the door to the oubliette. Ruff! So young Sir here is the brother to our maiden Sarah?" He turned to Harry. "What parts would thee be from, Sir Harold?"

"Um…the Aboveground as you call it here. The wizard world although I live in the muggle world." Harry answered as he leapt past the trap stone that Sir Didymus had pointed out. "Do they have wizards here?"

"Wizards are of the Aboveground. Many creatures wield magic in our realm but the highest of magic is from the noble Fae folk like our Highness, royal King Jareth who presides over this domain."

"Where Hoggle? Miss Hoggle." Ludo cried as Harry patted his arm. "Hoggle find Sawah."

"You think they've both found each other in the castle?" Toby asked. "Why is Hoggle there?"

"Sir Hoggle was summoned by our king for reasons unknown. We hope both Lady Sarah and Sir Hoggle are well."

"Me too." Toby sighed.

They continued to walk occasionally asking a few question about each other's worlds until they reached a dead end to their disappointment. Sir Didymus apologized as his scent he used to track the castle was conflicting with the nearby Bog of Eternal Stench. Toby and Harry couldn't smell it but they guessed it was because Didymus had a dog's sense of smell.

They started to retrace their steps going four corners back. Suddenly a frightened roar caused them to turn to Ludo, now suspended in the air by one leg. '_Where had that noose appeared from?_' Harry thought, whipping out his wand.

"There are some things coming over!" Toby cried as he saw small creatures dressed in armor with helmets that looked too large for their heads. They carried sharp spears and Harry was afraid of what they planned on doing with their catch, the gentle Ludo. "We've got to get Ludo down quick!" Toby cried again.

Harry whipped out his wand and stood between Didymus and Toby who were struggling to get the rope untied by having Toby throw Sir Didymus onto the rope and teeth it apart. Taking aim, Harry cried "_Expelliarmus!_" and one of the creatures was blast off its feet, spear sent flying out of its grimy hand.

Checking behind him to see the two still struggling to free the giant, Harry turned back to disarming the small creatures running towards them. But each creature just stood back up and retrieved their spear and continued to run full force towards the group. He heard a loud clash on the stone ground and saw Ludo lifting himself up and brushing Sir Didymus off.

Harry backed into the hedge as one decided to throw its spear at Harry. He backed away just in time and found that he was falling.

"Wha—" Harry gasped, trying to grasp at the hedge branches which were too small to hold him anyway.

"Harry?" Toby called as he saw the warrior creatures bringing their spears closer.

"Hey! Through here!" The teen's hand poked out from the hedge. "There's a passageway here. I'm clearing out these stupid branches so Ludo can fit." Toby helped him tear at the twiggy branches.

It was as if the hedge sensed what the two were trying to do. The branches retreated, creating a larger hole in the edge for Ludo to barely squeeze himself through. The other three dashed through it and were surprised to see the hedge close just as the attacking midgets with helmets got close to them.

They all collapsed onto the mossy ground under the heavy treetops that guarded above them. It was a little foggy around ankle height and moisture began to cling to their kin and outer clothing or fur.

"That…was too close." Harry panted as he fought to catch his breath. "But where are we now?"

Sir Didymus sniffed out the air and informed them they were getting closer to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Harry and Toby weren't so sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"Ludo, you're welcome! You can put us down now, big fellow! We need to breathe!" Harry laughed as Ludo once again swept the two boys into his shaggy arms and hugged tight.

"Fwiends save Ludo!" the giant beast cried.

"It's pretty dark in this area, isn't it? It was like broad daylight in between the hedges." Toby said as they started picking up their walk again. "I hope we never get into those tumbler chambers."

Toby described them from stories with segments of these infamous tumblers, told to him by Sarah, of course. Harry agreed that he wouldn't like to end up there either.

"What is our maiden Sarah's affair in your world, Sir Tobias? Has she a knight in her favor?" Sir Didymus asked.

Harry could see by the light of his wand after whispering '_Lumos'_…Toby was staring at the mossy ground as they walked. "Sarah's going to teach overseas in Harry's school…" he mumbled lowly. "The deputy headmistress who visited was impressed with her history marks and research. And I don't think she's got a boyfriend…"

"History? History of Magic? Bloody hell…I thought I'd never see the day Binns retired!" He startled his other friends by whooping into the air. "We definitely need to find your sister, Toby. I don't want the headmaster and McGonagall begging for Binns to come back!"

"What's it like in Hogwarts, Harry?" Toby asked.

They continued walking steadily for another fifteen minutes as Harry talked about Hogwarts, some of his adventures of the year and the return of Voldemort. They continued like this until they met with a couple of creatures in their path. _Very_ strange creatures. They were dancing around a fire.


	7. Chapter 7 Hogwash and Hugsnorts

Jareth loves Sarah. Sarah loves Jareth. They get married and live happily ever after! Or maybe this chapter will go differently than that... Enjoy the read!

* * *

**- Chapter 7 -**

**Hogwash and Hugsnorts**

Sarah hadn't moved from her spot the whole time she had watched those helmeted midgets threaten her friends with their pointed spears. Jareth had called in a goblin some time ago and whispered instructions into the pointed ear. The goblin stumbled away moving its eyes from Jareth to Sarah and reverse. The Goblin King rolled his eyes and started to twirl a few crystals in his hands.

The girl on the floor looked up at the whooshing sound of the deftly spinning orbs and their occasional clinking of glass against each other. She watched for a while longer until sighing tiredly and looking back into the crystal.

"Hey! I can't see them anymore. Why have they disappeared?" Sarah asked frantically. Her insides squirmed at the thought of those silly midget warriors attacking her friends…with very sharp spears. "I need to know if they're okay! Are you listening to me?"

Jareth gave her a slight glance but didn't make a move aside from his concentrated juggling act. "Have you lost faith in them so easily, my sweet?" asked Jareth. "If you can't believe in them enough to reach my castle, why do you care to watch upon in hopelessness? Are you fighting the urge to call this place home, _finally_? After all these long, agonizing years?"

"_No_, I know they'll make it here!" Sarah retorted angrily.

She heard the swish of his clothing, a goblin undoing his cape and laying it on the backrest of his throne as he approached her from behind. Her troubled eyes stared back at her as she stared into the empty crystal willing for the image of her friends to appear.

"Sarah…" Jareth said smoothly against her ear.

She became startled at his voice and didn't know what she was doing until it happened. Sarah spun around to force daggers through her eyes at him when their lips meant forcefully.

Both froze at the contact.

Then just as quickly as it had happened, Jareth found his own crystal that Sarah had had in her possession for the past two hours was shoved into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. As he gasped for breath and catching the clear globe in his gloved hand, he saw her stand and walk away from him. Jareth vanished the crystal and touched his gloved fingers to his lips.

"Wait, Sarah!" Jareth called after her as she moved to the other end of the room. It was as far as she dared to go, unsure of what lay beyond his throne room.

"_Don't_ talk to me right now." Sarah hissed angrily, face flushed from both embarrassment and fury. Most of her anger was towards herself and her traitorous hormones.

Jareth stood and saw the brave woman he had fallen in love with years ago with new eyes. Was it possible to be this deep in love? Not even the dull aching that Sarah had caused to his ribs could tear his eyes away from her at the moment.

"Sarah…"

"I said I don't want to talk, Goblin King." said Sarah tersely.

He sighed, eyes still stuck on the seated figure looking out of his castle window.

"Might I—"

She glowered at him with a frown, cheeks returning to their normal color.

"You won't even let me say what I have to say."

Have to say? Sarah knew the man to be pig-headed and a jerk. What he had to say was probably a load of useless…

"I am honored."

"What?" asked Sarah. "What are you talking about?"

"I am honored to have unintentionally shared with you your first kiss." Jareth replied evenly, his face lacking the usual haughty amusement or cruel twinkle of the eyes. "I know you probably didn't mean for it to happen but I am honored greatly, nonetheless."

She blushed again. "How did you know?"

"How did I know that was your first kiss?" asked Jareth with his eyes turned towards the floor. He stared at it so hard it seemed the crack he gazed upon would have closed if he had willed it. "When was the last time you went past the second date with a man, Sarah?"

She stayed silent.

"Allowed yourself to relax completely with another man, formalities and awkwardness aside? Not question the chocolates or flowers that are sent your way? I know you in small ways you don't even know yourself, dearest." She didn't move away as the Goblin King came to sit beside her. "You have been…so stubborn… to give away that first kiss, haven't you Sarah?"

Sarah nodded as she folded her arms to hide her face in.

"You thought _true love's kiss_ would be the first?" He barely heard her muffled confirmation. "There are just some things about you, Sarah Williams, which you _still_ refused to let go of even after your first trip into my labyrinth. Don't look at me that way, I am not scolding you. I'm happy that you did not loose all of those silly and ridiculous quirks from your fantasies. ...I thank you, again."

Sarah was awed by the sincere light that emitted from his eyes.

"You're welcome," she murmured, the flush remaining in her face.

"Now…can I get another kiss?" Jareth asked as he began to lean towards her.

Hoggle entered the throne room, walking as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, once he found out he had been summoned to appear in front of the king himself. As much as he disliked the fae, he had found out he had Sarah in his captive and was easy to please him if he wouldn't hurt his first friend.

And much to his delight, he was able to witness Sarah slap him, her face fuming.

"Sarah?" Both Jareth and Sarah looked up to see the dwarf enter.

In her excitement to rush towards her friend, Sarah pushed Jareth farther back in order for her to stand in which the Goblin King scowled at. Already, jealousy began to threaten his composure, although that had been thrown out the window after Sarah's assault to his handsome face. He watched silently as the girl—no, woman, hugged her friend and began to question him instantly of his health, their other friends and his knowledge of Toby's run with Harry.

Hoggle turned to the king, flinching as he noticed the scowl. "You called for me, Sir?"

Jareth nodded and moved back onto his throne, leg thrown haphazardly as usual. "Yes, Hogwash, I require that you stay here and entertain our latest captive until the thirteen hours is up." Both Sarah and Hoggle stared at Jareth with suspicious glares. "What? I desire for Hugsnorts to be here seeing as I do not fill your enjoyment for the time being." Jareth sniffed.

"It's _Hoggle_. Haven't you gotten that yet after all this time?" Sarah asked incredulously. "I bet you know every goblin's name in your city by heart."

"True." Jareth said nodding to himself.

"See? Why is it so hard to remember Hoggle then?"

"I have remembered all the names of my goblins. I still get their faces mixed up." He smirked cruelly. "They just don't have the idiocy to correct me." he hissed as he directed a glare at the dwarf. "Now that introductions have been remade…tell us, Sarah, to Hudmud here and me, what is your business with that school that one of our runners, Harry Potter, attends?"

"I got a job as a teacher there. I'll being teaching History of Magic for the upcoming year." Sarah answered as tried to get mind of her current situation. "Hoggle, I've finally found something to do with my life that I enjoy! I'm so excited about moving to some cozy flat in London. It will be small but Professor McGonagall says that the rooms I get as a teacher make up for it during the school year! I can't wait to meet the students. I've taught classes at Salem but never with older students like the fifth, sixth and seventh years. I hope I don't become the 'push over'. That would make me look bad a teacher!" she started to ramble making Jareth smile fondly.

"I'm happy for you, Sarah," Hoggle said. "You'll do fine, trust me. Is your brother excited too?"

Jareth noticed the sad smile that adorned his beloved's face with Hoggle's question. "It's my fault I'm here, Hoggle. I was irrational getting caught up in getting my new job and finding Toby with the…" She glanced cautiously at Jareth "…with my book and I sort of pushed Toby into wishing me away."

"Young Toby said the same thing…" Jareth said looking pointedly at Sarah.

Jareth turned his attention to a new crystal in his hand, the vision within concentrated on the two boys that were determined to get Toby's sister back.

"I wouldn't go in that direction if I were you." Jareth murmured to the figures softly.

But they didn't hear him.

* * *

A/N: Who knows what will happen next? Reviews are nice, friend!


	8. Chapter 8 The Order of the Goblin

What's going on in the Aboveground while Harry is in the Goblin King's Labyrinth? Look through the eyes of an Underground goblin names Smithers and through the eyes of Severus Snape.

Spy meets spy. Oh fun.

* * *

**- Chapter 8 -**

**The Order of the Goblin**

In the Underground, Jareth, Sarah and Hoggle were in the Goblin King's throne room switching from feelings of anxiety and annoyance. Each were either watching the two runners continue their challenge or Sarah and Jareth fighting while Hoggle attempted to keep the two at bay as a peacemaker. The dwarf wasn't up to having either getting hurt because both were very hard to deal with when in a foul mood. Hoggle studied Jareth's silent looks of regret and adornment towards his female friend while Sarah fiddled with the worry that was building with every passing second.

It was hard being Hoggle. _'At least I'm not a certain goblin…'_ thought Hoggle. The image of a wrinkly faced goblin that worked as Jareth's Aboveground spy came to mind. Underground goblins rarely bothered with wizards, feeling the muggle kind were easier to play mischief on, and he wondered how this certain goblin was faring with the wizard boy's companions. This goblin's name was Smithers.

So as Toby and Harry continued their trek with Sir Didymus and Ludo, Smithers appeared in the Aboveground searching out Ron and Hermione.

In the Aboveground…

Fighting for the light wasn't always easy and there were some very bad days. _'Today,'_ thought one Severus Snape, _'is definitely one of those bad days.'_ The Potions Master of Hogwarts was seated in a dark corner observing the faces of stress and frustration that were bickering with one another.

They were in their headquarters. Well, in the dingy kitchen of the House of Black.

"Are you sure they didn't see him in the Leaky Cauldron? Maybe he went into _another_ store?" Molly Weasley questioned her son. Sitting beside the red head was the bushy haired Hermione looking very upset.

"Mum, I told you already. He went to Gringotts to get some galleons and then he was supposed to meet with us in the Leaky Cauldron. Half an hour later, Harry hasn't shown up!" said Ron irritably as his mother glared at his tone.

"We should check if he went back to his relative's place." offered Hermione. "Maybe a guard can check if he went to see the Dursley family."

Remus Lupin held his face in his hands and shook his head wearily. "We've been there already, checked every store in Diagon Alley and the last anyone saw of him was at Gringotts."

"He didn't take any money out from his vault as you two said he would." Shacklebolt pointed out.

"Why would he have gone to Gringotts and not visit his vault?" Arthur Weasley pondered. "Why else would he go into Gringotts?"

"Tonks, yer sure Harry went in, right?" grumbled Moody, fake eye swiveling quickly in its socket. He watched the girl nod eagerly, hair changing colors with each nod. "He might've met up with someone inside."

Severus lifted his head with an uneasy feeling. Moody had been in Diagon Alley as well, taking watch at one intersection of stores and no where near Gringotts. And there was no way that the old Auror could see through the thick, magically protected walls of the Goblin bank…it was one of the most magically protected places in the wizard world. And the Slytherin Head of House knew for sure that it wasn't wizard magic that protected it.

_'Jareth,' _his mind growled out the name. His mental shields had been up but Albus Dumbledore, looking even more tired than anyone else in the room, looked up to meet the dark eyes of the younger man. _'What has that thick headed Fae been up to? Why Potter?'_

Smithers, camouflaging easily within the old, peeling surroundings of the Grimmauld house, scampered noiselessly across the room, under the breakfast table and past legs. The wizards and witches that noticed only felt a slight breeze along their ankles.

The two Gryffindors left the kitchen, heads slightly bowed.

"Oh, I'm so worried about Harry. It's been four hours!" Molly fretted as Arthur came to her side comfortingly. "The poor dear…"

"At least he's not with the Death Eaters." Severus spoke up.

"Yer report is correct, then, Snape? Yer sure that evil Lord of yers ain't _foolin'_ with ya?" Moody asked, one eye slit in suspicion.

"I believe Severus's report. But we'll have to keep a guard at the Dursley residence, Diagon Alley and possibly outside the Leaky Cauldron on the muggle street." said the Headmaster finally. "We are all tired. Stick to your guard shifts, my friends, and keep an eye out—"

"Constant vigilance!" cried Moody.

"—and we must be sure to keep this out of the papers. So far, Voldemort—" The room shuddered at the name. "—does not know that Harry has gone missing. We'll have to keep it that way as long as possible."

The room began to shuffle out leaving Molly Weasley fussing over cleaning, desperate to get her mind off of worrying. Lupin remained in his seat at the table; his face still hiding in his hands with shuddering breaths.

"Severus, we shall move into the dining room, I believe you are not the only spy among us." said Dumbledore as his blue eyes darted to the space under a chair. "He shall follow us as well."

The two wizards left the kitchen and Molly didn't notice the invisible figure that waddled silently past her skirts. The headmaster settled himself onto one of the dining room chairs while Severus wrinkled his nose at the room.

Something collided with the back of his legs.

Quickly, the room was cast with a silencing charm and locked up and when the spy goblin felt the magic was protecting his cover, the wrinkly creature revealed himself.

"Ah, Smithers!" Dumbledore greeted with the twinkling eyes. "To what pleasure do we owe your company?" Severus rolled his eyes at the old man's pleasantries, the goblin blushing at being treated so nicely.

"Sir Albus, my King has sent me here to quell the worry that upsets your gaggle!"

"Our _what_?" Severus asked, still standing.

"Your companions who were talking in the kitchen!" squeaked Smithers pointing at the door.

"Yes, old Jareth…he has the boy, Harry Potter, then?" The little goblin nodded vigorously at the question. The little creature was only a quarter of the size of the Gringotts goblins and as tall as the Potions Master's knee.

"As far as I'm aware of, Headmaster, the Dark Lord did no such wishing away recently." said Severus smoothly.

"Yes, Smithers, who has wished away Mr. Potter?"

Smithers swayed his knobby hips and looked to the black marble floor, unsure of how to say it. "Our Highness has not the boy as prize but the fair maiden that bested his game years ago. Your Harry is running the King's Labyrinth as we speak!"

"_Potter_ wished away someone?"

"Oh, dear, Severus, this is quite a spot of trouble we have here."

"No, Sires! Your Harry did not wish away my King's Lady but the young Sire, her brother did! Your Harry has agreed to help young Sire to reclaim his sister before the thirteen hours!" piped Smithers jumping up and down now.

"What shall you do now, Smithers, as your message has been passed?" the bearded wizard asked the impish creature. "Has Jareth requested anything else of you for the Aboveground?"

_'Not another love potion, I hope…'_ Severus thought irritably. _'He can't keep tinkering with my brews!'_

The little goblin pulled something out from behind its back and Severus groaned with annoyance at what was clutched in his little grip.

Four peaches.

"My King's Lady has…erm…yet to consent to His wooing…" said Smithers awkwardly.

"Of course!" Severus cried angrily. "Tell your king I have no time to be concocting love potions for his will. Plus he knows not the dangers he puts _'his maiden'_ when he adds his Fae magic to it!" he snapped.

"My king said you would say that…" Smithers told Severus who frowned at his words. "His third order for his subject was to help!"

"Help?" Severus asked in disbelief. "How can you help?"

Dumbledore's shook his head with a hearty smile.

"The only way goblins know how, Sire! Causing trouble!" Smithers answered with too much excitement.

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will distract your friends and lead them from close accusations. Your Harry should return back after the thirteen hours whether he manages to aide the Young Sire win the Lady back or not!"

The headmaster turned to the ex-Death Easter. "Severus…"

He didn't like the way the old man was smiling like that.

"Would you like to help our little friend, Smithers, here? I say Voldemort won't be calling on you for a while as he plans for his recruitment."

The Potions Master frowned, arms crossed over his chest when the little goblin began to tug on his black robes smiling that impishly mischievous smile.

_'Well, I haven't pulled a prank since my school years.'_ thought Severus.

* * *

A/N: Review, por favor? Thanks for reading this far!


	9. Chapter 9 Entering the Junkyard

Back to our Labyrinth runners…

* * *

**- Chapter 9 -**

**Entering the Junkyard**

_"Aguamenti!_" A stream of water sprayed from Harry's wand and diminished the bright fire in the middle of the gang.

"Aww…" The Fire Gang cried together. Harry had just put out their fire and they had stopped chasing them in their head hunt.

"Listen, we don't want our heads taken off! They don't come off like yours do." said Harry in his most Hermione-scolding tone he could muster. The four creatures that were covered in bright colors of warms reds and oranges bowed their heads. "Now listen, we sort of got lost in this…er…place. I'll give you back your bonfire if you show us the way to the castle."

The gangly creatures huddled together whispering fervently and shoved each other when they got angry.

Toby, Sir Didymus and Ludo moved over to stand next to Harry who was still pointing his wand at their overly carefree attackers just in case. The ten year old boy looked around their surroundings fearfully. It was dark and there was only blackness past the vines and leaves that hung around the tree trunks in the area. Sir Didymus was growling at the fire dancing gang and Ludo stopped whimpering.

"C'mon, man, we were havin' a bit o' fun!" one of them said as their huddle broke up.

Harry frowned in response.

"Alright! Alright! Listen up, y'all, you see dat? Datsa notta a tree. There's gotta door that will lead yah to da hills. Make it past da hills and yah will be at dah forest dat goes around the hedge maze and dah Bog o' Stench! Den yous and your pals will be at dah front gate to dah city, man!"

Toby turned to Sir Didymus. "Do you know your way around those hills and that forest they mentioned?"

"Ruff! Certainly, Sir Tobias! Sir Harold I commend your valor in battle! Most powerful you are with your magic!"

"Thanks, Sir Didymus. Do you think we can trust their directions though? That tree doesn't look like a door to me."

Ludo was already inspecting the tree, a finger to his lip. He poked the bark of the trunk and it collapsed inward and then sprung back. Inside revealed light that was obviously not coming through to their atmosphere and the distant shapes of rolling hills.

"Thanks. Sorry I had to extinguish your fire." Harry apologized. "_Incendio!_" A stream of sparks flew from the tip of Harry's wand and the area of hearth the Gang of Fire had been scurrying around was now lit up brightly with flames.

The four travelers stepped through trunk into the light as they heard the cheering and singing of the gang as they closed the "tree door".

The quartet continued to approach the edge of the landing they were on and the hills came into better perspective. Toby and Harry had both thought of grass or dirt hills when the Fire Gang had spoken of them. Both were very surprised to see the hills which were really loads of toys, clothes and other knickknacks. They began their passage through the junkyard, hoping to thread their way in between the hills.

Something told Harry that he shouldn't touch anything on these hills and told his friends to do the same. Again, his wand was held tightly at his side, eyes scanning for things that might be hiding inside or over the piles of rubbish.

It was strange seeing certain items in each load and he could see that Toby was eyeing a choice few as well.

Suddenly they came to a wall of mostly toys, dolls, and game boards.

_'Childhood,'_ thought Harry solemnly. _'But I didn't really have a childhood, anyway.'_

"Should we go over it?" asked Toby. The blue eyes of the ten year old were scanning the long pile, fearful of touching any of it even if his eyes were telling him otherwise.

"Do we have any other choice? We just need to stay focused." Harry nodded at the other three, Sir Didymus nodding back enthusiastically and Ludo nudging Toby forward gently.

"We'll be alright, Toby." Harry reassured him. Toby gave him a firm nod and smiled. "Those shadows over the hill should be the tree tops of the forest. Soon, we'll be at the Goblin City!"

With this in mind, Toby took another determined step forward and the four began to climb the somewhat steep hill.

_"Temptation is laced within the rest of your path, boys…"_

In the castle, Sarah looked up from the crystal Jareth had provided her with and stared into the Goblin King's serious gaze. The shadows that were swirling in those handsome eyes made Sarah worried for her brother and friends. _'What does he mean temptation?'_ thought Sarah. _'He's certainly not going to tempt those boys with a waltz around a ballroom…with a poisoned peach…he had threatened Hoggle to give it to me…' _Currently, the dwarf was fetching his king and Sarah something to eat from the kitchens.

"You're not going to make this easy for them, are you?"

Sarah's voice broke Jareth's concentration of his own crystal. "I must, Sarah, I did not make it easy for you. I do not make it easy for anyone that challenges by labyrinth. Even if I were to try, my dear, I'm afraid the labyrinth will not permit a straight and safe path for any of its opponents."

Sarah shook her head in confusion. "Why must the labyrinth see them as opponents? Toby and Harry are challenging _you_."

Jareth waved his hand over the crystal in his other hand and it disappeared. He already knew what was going to happen in the hill…he wasn't sure if he'd forgive himself if he watched it happen.

"Your friend, my bridge guard, Sir Didymus, has told Harry that Fae magic was very powerful." Jareth stated calmly, eyes mixed with a deep sense deadly turmoil. They flared with clashing light and shadows whenever he did this. "I am invoking the power of the Labyrinth. As powerful as I am without the magic that was born into my domain, I can not use Fae tricks for my challengers."

"It wasn't you that set the cleaners on me then?" asked Sarah.

Jareth was silent for a moment while the other waited patiently. "No…I allow the Labyrinth what tricks it might want on the individual. She always has her reasons, Sarah. I'm afraid that the peach induced hallucination was my doing…with the help of a friend…"

"How do the challenges depend on the individual?"

Jareth straightened his posture on his throne. He was in lecture mode.

"My Labyrinth knows each of its challengers, more than even the challenger does. When you accepted the quest to reclaim your brother, Sarah, you opened yourself to my Labyrinth, opened to her all your desires, secrets and fears. I must bide my time watching the runners and studying them to figure them out. Some runners take more time to figure out than others." His eyes flashed at Sarah. "I'm still trying to figure most of you out, love. In any case, my Labyrinth can sense the good and bad in one's heart as well. She knows whether you deserve to win or not and then it must be the runner to find it in themselves to finish their quest. But my Labyrinth is picky…if she did not like Harry's attack against the Fieries, feeling his intentions to be ill, she would have instilled great power into the Fieries and they might have succeeded in beheading the young wizard."

Sarah paled at his words. "So Harry is of good heart, then?" _'He has to be,' _thought Sarah. _'I've heard things about what he's done…about that sadistic Dark Lord that is terrorizing the wizard world in Europe…'_

"Why are you going to teach in Hogwarts if you know of the danger this Voldemort presents, Sarah?"

Sarah looked up. She saw concern in his eyes…

"I've wanted to teach for so long… After being taught so many lessons…here…Salem… I want to teach others what I know. Hogwarts has something special for me, I can feel it."

"Special somethings _don't_ come easily, Sarah."

It hurt to look at him for much longer. "Don't look at me that way, Goblin King," she muttered harshly.

Jareth leaned back on his throne, eyes closed. "My Labyrinth belongs to me, Sarah, and I to her. She told me when I first laid eyes on you not to…you were not ready. You were certainly ready for her lessons as well as mine but—" He sighed heavily. "You were not ready for me. Right now, she can sense Toby and Harry's fear increasing. Will they ever get to you in time? Toby doesn't want to loose you. Harry does not wish to disappoint. Both are afraid of failure along with…other things. Do you know why my Labyrinth wants these challengers to come?"

Sarah looked puzzled at his question. "Why?" she asked.

The crystal showing the two figures of the boys glowed softly…suddenly only one was left in the image.

"She wants to make them better. Whether they loose the prize in the end, they usually keep her lessons even after their memories have been erased. My labyrinth wanted to do that for you, Sarah. She wasn't going to give up on you…Harry has his enemies to be faced."

"Harry! Harry's disappeared! Where did he go…where…no…" Sarah panicked as she turned back to the crystal in her hand. "Y-You wouldn't! You wouldn't make him face that Dark wizard there…not now!"

"No, not that Modlymort chap, Sarah. Harry…must face what he has been suppressing…"

"Please, Jareth, please don't hurt the boy." she pleaded, eyes wide.

Jareth's eyes turned dark. It made Sarah shiver without her notice. "He _must_ face his guilt, Sarah."

* * *

A/N: Remember that I would love to hear what you think! Leave a review please!


	10. Chapter 10 Buried Inside

What if William the worm had 'made' the passage in the wall for Sarah?

* * *

**- Chapter 10 -**

**Buried Inside**

Harry and Toby with their new friends had just reached the top of the pile and were looking at the forest that was stretched before them. All four were very eager to getting off the massive heap they were trying to keep their footing on. Stepping haphazardly on top of the junk that was beneath their feet somehow felt wrong, disrespectful and heart breaking. They began their descent carefully, so far, managing not to trip or cause an avalanche beneath their feet. Harry was looking forward to getting away from the discarded pile of childhood friends and memories that didn't belong to him.

Ludo led the way while his other three friends, Sir Didymus on Abrosius's back, so they could grab a hold of their large friend in case they started slipping. In order to balance and keep a hold of Toby, who he feared might fall, and Ludo, who he used as a support, Harry had to stick his trusty wand in his back pocket ignoring Moody's advice about blasting off certain bodily areas.

Toby and Harry had the most trouble trying to stay focus as their attention kept wandering back to the mangled objects on the hill. Sir Didymus tried to strike conversation but sometimes the boys would completely block out his words.

As if on cue, a streak of light fell from the clouded sun and landed on a curious object that was twinkling near Harry's foot.

'_It couldn't be…_'

Before he knew it, he was frozen on the hill, staring at the glittery surface of the object as the rest of his friends continued down the hill.

The teen choked back some deep emotion that had been buried in the back of his throat, eyes moistening. All thoughts of the labyrinth and their purpose faded away as Harry stooped down to pick up the mirror.

Last time he had seen it was weeks, maybe a month ago…at the end of his fifth year. Harry remembered breaking it in his grief and frustration, a gift from his now deceased godfather. The mirror flickered with light momentarily before the ray of light went away.

'_Harry…_'

The boy's eyes widened as he saw his reflection begin to blur and form the face of a grinning man that had haunted his dreams. The man looked tired although he seemed as happy as can be, hair matted, and obviously unshaven.

"Sirius…" Harry whispered to the mirror. Sirius Black smiled bigger at the mention of his name and nodded.

Toby slipped slightly and quickly grabbed the thick fur of Ludo who did not mind. The boy turned to his side to see Harry give him an encouraging smile or nod but saw that he was still farther up the hill. The older boy had stopped walking and had something gripped in his hands.

"Harry?" called Toby. "Come on! We're almost off the hill!"

The other boy made no motion that he had even heard the ten year old.

"Sir Harold?"

"Hawee?"

"Harry!" Toby yelled again as he started to make his way towards the frozen teen. "No, Harry!" Toby cried frantically as he saw that the junk under the older boy's feet began to pile around him. Then Harry began to sink into the hill as he continued to stare into Sirius's mirror. Random toys began to slither up his jeans and a raggedy jump rope leapt to coil around his waist and arms.

"HARRY!"

Before Toby and the others could reach the young wizard, the last of his jet black hair had sunk into the mound, swallowing him whole. The young boy started to throw himself onto the toys so he could start digging but Ludo stopped him as Sir Didymus tried to calm Toby down.

"H-He's _gone_! We need to dig him out or he'll never...!" Toby felt tears prickle his eyes as Sir Didymus gently laid a paw on the young boy's shoulder.

Sir Didymus shook his head. "Sir Tobias, if you touch anything on this hill…we might loose you too…"

"But H-Harry…" gasped Toby who began to tremble. He turned over in the giant beast's arms as Ludo hugged him.

"Hawee…" Ludo cried.

"We'd best continue with out quest, Sir Tobias. Noble Sir Harold would have advised us to." Sir Didymus suggested softly. "With your permission…"

Toby looked up from the fur and straightened himself, wiping tears. "Yes, we should continue. If we get to the castle in time and save Sarah…the Goblin King might release Harry. We're still on a clock…"

They descended the hill once more, now a mere trio. As their feet left the edge of the hill and finally touched dirt, Sir Didymus turned Ambrosius around, dismounted and made a low bow before following after Ludo and Toby. The three disappeared into the forest and they could no longer see the pile of childhood dreams from behind.

Within the Junkyard...buried deep inside...

"Sirius, you know I'm sorry right?" Harry asked the mirror in his hands. His lips never moved but his voice came out anyway. "I was so stupid to rush to save you. I'm such an idiot for being fooled like that! I ran right into a trap and almost got my friends killed! They got hurt, Sirius! Because of me! You died because of me... Why do I even try? I rushed in to save Ginny, almost got both her and Ron killed, I led Cedric, an innocent bystander to his death...I rushed to save you, now you're dead too…now Toby, my new friend, believes I can help save his sister… I'm just going to mess things up again, aren't I?"

The mirror-Sirius gave him a reassuring smile.

"Say something, Sirius…" Harry pleaded with the mirror. "Please?"

'_Harry…_'

Why was it starting to feel so tight all of a sudden? Was he being buried? The mirror in his hand began to change and Harry cried out as Sirius disappeared too soon. The mirror rusted over as if it had been exposed to years of the natural elements and made a large crack in itself.

The whole thing collapsed and dispersed into the junk that was encasing Harry.

…how did he get in this mess? _Literally_.

'_What have I done?_' Harry thought in shock. _'I…I fell for another trap!_'

"Toby!" the boy yelled as he craned his neck upwards. Was that even the direction to getting out? "Sir Didymus! Ludo! Where are you?!"

As he struggled against the toys that were pressing against him, they started to move in even more until he could feel them solidly against his ribs. They pinned his arms down and kept his legs rigid until he could not longer squirm. Harry's breathing started to come out more rapidly now… He hoped he wasn't having a panic attack.

Harry attempted to reach move his arm to grab his wand in his back pocket but couldn't budge.

_'I'm going to die in here!_'

His vision started to get dark as the bare light that could seep through the cracks of the hill began to grow fewer and fewer. Harry could see certain items as a force started to push him down...and down…and down… A teddy bear, a book end, a familiar looking stuffed toy, a princess figurine in glass… Harry recognized a couple of toys, broken, some still in their package… Didn't Dudley get that for his birthday one year?

Where would he end up once he reached the bottom? What was down there waiting for him? Was there even a bottom to this?

'_Why am I even here? None of this stuff belongs to me!_' Harry thought angrily.

Huh? Harry started to squirm as he saw that something, whatever had been forcing him down was no longer trying and he was now stuck, buried. He wasn't even sure how long he had been heading down, possibly entranced by the trick Sirius mirror for longer than he had been aware of.

It wasn't going to be easy digging out. But Harry was going to try anyway.

"'Ay! You! _'Ay_!"

"What?" Harry stopped his feeble attempts at digging and turned his head slightly to see who was calling him.

Harry came face to face with a blue worm wearing a red scarf. It was perched on the balcony of a dilapidated dollhouse mere inches from the boy's nose. The little thing blinked at him with his large black eyes and smiled. "'Allo!" he greeted cheerfully. When Harry continued to stare at him, the worm began to nod his head slowly as he repeated his greeting. " 'Allo!" The differently streaked hair on his tiny head fanned back and forth as he nodded.

Harry blushed momentarily realizing his lack of courtesy. "…er…'allo."

The worm beamed at him. "Whatcha doin' in this junk? I'm passin' through to fetch some tea for the missus!"

Harry gave a lopsided grin at the tiny creature's accent. "Ah, well…I got a little stuck. Do you know which direction I should dig to get out?"

"Why dontcha follow me and I'll 'ave you out and meet the missus?" the worm looked positively thrilled with the idea. He nodded as best he could towards a direction due to his lack of arms. "Goin' there will 'ave you at my wall where she waits. You can 'ave tea!"

Something told Harry that he should be a little specific about where he wanted to go. "I'm sorry, I'd love to but I need to reach the castle in the Goblin City. Do you know how I can get there once I get out of this mess?"

The worm nodded. "Sure! Lemme climb into this 'ere pocket of yours first."

"Erm? But why?" asked Harry as the worm quickly inched his way into the front pocket of Harry's shirt. The worm peaked over the top of it once he was settled comfortably.

"Now, see that box right by your elbow? Your _other_ elbow! Good. 'Kay, now turn that handle that's stickin' outta it." the worm instructed him.

Harry managed to grab the handle and started to move it—a tune began to play…it was a jack-in-the-box! He continued to rotate the lever and the tune got faster and stronger.

_It's only forever  
Not long at all  
Lost and lonely  
That's underground  
Underground…_

Something popped out of the box in the end of the little tune causing Harry to jump slightly…but Harry couldn't see if it was a clown or jester that had emerged because the items around him suddenly started to fall around his body and towards his feet. When the last item hit the ground, Harry was amazed to see himself no where near the junkyard. The dirty and worn toys were scattered around his feet on the stone paved floor.

Then a horrible stench filled the air.

"_Oh, bullocks_! What is _that_?!" Harry cried as he lifted his sleeve to his face.

He could feel the worm squirming inside his front pocket. "Thatsa Bog o' Stench, mate. You'll get used to it!"

"So…could you point me out to the castle, please? You've been very helpful so far."

The worm smiled warmly. "Sure, you're closer 'an before when you were buried." said the worm. "See 'at over there? Go past the Wiseman and go down the lane on your left! You'll be at the edge of the forest, just cutting through it and you'll see the doors to the city!"

Harry lifted the worm into his hand and smiled. "Thanks a lot for your help! Who knows how long I might've been stuck in there?"

"No problem! Now _are you sure_ you don't wanna meet the missus before you go?" the worm asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry; I really can't…but give her my best regards. Will you be alright if I leave you here?"

"Sure! Just put me down and I'll find my way back! I've lived here for ages!"

Harry placed the worm down on the stone ground and waved goodbye before heading towards the direction the tiny creature had pointed to.

'_Did that little worm apparate me out of the junkyard?_' Harry wondered with a smile.

* * *

A/N: What has Smithers been up to in the Aboveground? Remember to leave me a review, pretty please!


	11. Chapter 11 Goblin Mischief Managed

Chapter 12 might take a while to post...my classes are starting tomorrow! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**- Chapter 11 -**

**Goblin Mischief Managed**

Severus Snape woke up to find large eyes staring back at him. "Smithers…get _off_ of me before I _hex_ you." Severus muttered gruffly. The little goblin obliged while mumbling something about grumpy wizards in the morning. The little creature jumped off the bed and landed on the floor of the Potions Master's quarters. Soon Severus was up and off the bed as well and preparing for the day.

As much as he was looking forward to it…with no Death Easter meetings…no classes full of dunderheads because it was summer…the Order had their instructions already… Severus Snape just wasn't a morning person.

He muttered this sentiment to the goblin who was trailing after him like a puppy.

"You don't seem like a night person either." Smithers responded to it.

The little goblin sat on top of the bathroom counter as Severus brushed his teeth.

"You don't seem like a pet person…"

The little imp was jumping on his bed as Severus left the bathroom dressed in his black robes.

"You don't seem like a sweets person…"

Smithers was lifting the lids of cauldrons as Severus checked up on certain potions in his lab.

"You don't seem like a—" CRASH.

Severus only felt a little guilty at kicking the little goblin but that feeling soon went away when the little thing stood back up and completely ignored it. He guessed that the Goblin King did that sort of thing to them often in his castle.

Next, the man stepped through his fireplace and flooed to Grimmauld Place to help Smithers fulfill his '_task_'. The litte goblin was already there when he stepped through, eyeing Molly Weasley who was dusting a shelf.

_'Doesn't the woman have other means of relieving stress?'_

Severus shook his head so the goblin knew not to mess with the Weasley mother. He was pretty sure that she would not appreciate being the victim to goblin trickery at the moment. Or ever.

The youngest Weasley boy walked into the room and was first greeted by Severus's scowl before safely retreating to his mother's side. "Mum, it's getting pretty stuffy in here. Can we open the windows? Or at least let the fan go on?" asked Ron.

"Ronald, I'm dusting first, the fan will have all these allergens flying through the air! Let me tell you now, I do not want Nymphadora sneezing her hair to different shades!"

"How about after you're finished dusting?"

Molly Weasley swept the feather duster over another shelf and all the dust disappeared. Sighing she agreed and the boy scampered off saying he'd return with Hermione and Ginny to do their homework with him.

Already Smithers was jumping up and down invisibly even though Severus could see the joyful creature.

Soon, Moody stormed into the same room grumbling to himself. "Where's yer husband? I want 'im to confirm some news from my Ministry spy."

"He's in the kitchen, Alastor." said Molly. She didn't even bother to look up or stop her feather duster waving.

Severus pretended to read in the corner as Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered the room with armfuls of textbooks and parchment. Soon Arthur came into the room talking calmly with a fuming Mad-eye Moody behind him.

Severus watched as Smithers was scampering about the room trying shoelaces together and floating to the ceiling fan with the canister of a special formula Severus had given him. The mischievous creature generously slathered the stuff onto the fan panels as Molly put down her feather duster with a satisfied look.

"Alright already, Mum, it's clean! Ginny, flip the fan switch, wouldya?" said Ron irritably.

'_Okay, so maybe, Molly wouldn't be spared from the goblin's prank._' thought Severus as he discreetly made his way into the hallway through a door. He was would be happy to watch from the doorway.

"Say _please_, Ron!" Ginny said as she got to the switch.

"Ugh…" Ron groaned as he slapped his forehead. "Fine. Please. Happy?"

Severus watched with satisfaction as the youngest Weasley sibling flipped the switch as she rolled her eyes. The gel that had been resting on the fan panels flew outwards from the centripetal force. The goo soared through the air, evenly distributing itself over the room. Molly, Hermione and Ginny all cried out as splotches made contact on them while Ron stood as he noticed the liquid assault. This position allowed more of his body to be covered as he was standing at a perfect angle to the fan blades.

Arthur and Moody were caught off guard, Moody whipping out his wand and Arthur ran to his frantic wife.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Molly bellowed almost by instinct. She blinked twice in confusion.

The Weasley twins were in Diagon Alley that day.

* * *

"ACHOO!" the two twins sneezed in unison.

"That was..."

"...strange."

"I believe, dear brother--"

"--a prank is at work!"

"How wonderful!"

* * *

Ginny ran back to the fan switch and turned it off. She touched her hand to the goop in her hair and noticed Hermione staring at her with her eyes wide. "What?"

"…blue."

Ginny ran past Severus who was watching by the door and he heard a shriek from the first floor bathroom. He noticed that the gel had turned the Weasley members' hair electric blue while the Granger girl's was pink and Moody's was neon yellow. A bit of the solution was dribbling off his spinning fake eye.

"Alastor, you best wash out your eye." Arthur suggested. He made no move to help the man as he was now rubbing his wife's arms soothingly as her shoulders were tensed high.

Severus could feel Smithers climbing up his robes and he smiled at the squeaking whispers in his ear. Tthe goblin had come up with another plan. Severus made a slight nod and retreated to the kitchen…

There was an excited gasp from one of the doors.

Tonks froze at the sight of the room. Completely ignoring the state of the uncleanliness, she strode in beaming at Ron's electric blue follicles. Soon hers was the same shade. "That's wicked!" she cried. "We must have a picture of this!"

Molly, Ginny and Ron looked ghastly.

"BLAST!" roared Moody from the hallway.

The room turned in the direction of the hallway and Moody stormed in to find the room laughing hysterically at him as soon as he stepped through the threshold, even the furious Molly Weasley. Severus smirked from his doorway as he returned to the funky-haired group, Smithers bouncing invisibly by his leg.

In his eye socket was a plump green olive, the dark pit of it acting as a pupil and turning towards each occupant of the room. Ron was on the floor holding his side and yelling "It hurts! It hurts!" in between his laughing.

Hermione frowned at him as Arthur waved his wand so their school books became clean again. Molly was holding a lock of her electric blue hair and studying it.

Smithers smiled gleefully as he suppressed his giggles.

'_At least they have their minds off Potter,_' mused Severus.

Arthur had left the room and returned with the fake magical eye which was swiveling in between the Weasley father's thumb and forefinger.

The pupil landed on Smithers.

"BLOODY HELL! What's _THAT_?" Moody yelled suddenly as he turned to face in Severus's direction.

"Uh-oh!" Smithers squeaked. In a blink he was gone from Severus's side.

"What are you blabbing on about, Moody?" Severus sneered.

"I saw something THERE!" he roared at the Potions Master.

"You're getting too old, Mad-Eye." was his cool reply.

Moody growled threateningly at Severus as he popped his fake eye into its socket with the olive grasped in the other.

"How pleasant!"

Everyone turned to see Albus Dumbledore beaming at them as he stepped to Severus's side.

"Severus, I'd like to thank you for your last report. Well done!" Albus continued with his smile, eyes flashing with a knowing look at the dark haired man.

"Just doing my job, Headmaster," Severus replied before he swept away. Smithers popped back to his side and trailed after him once they were alone in the hallway. "Go back to your King, Smithers. Tell him: _Mission accomplished._"

"Yes, Sire!" Another second and the little goblin was gone.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled fondly as he looked at the Weasley family, Hermione, Tonks and Moody.

"Alastor?"

"Yeah?" grumbled Moody as he turned to the Headmaster.

"Pop that olive back in. I want a picture."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are like candy! And I love candy!


	12. Chapter 12 The Power of Voodoo

Hey, everyone! I'm not too satisfied with this chapter but I'm really trying to rush so everyone can get to Hogwarts already! -sigh- Classes are on the go right now so it'll take another while for an update. Enjoy please!

* * *

**- Chapter 12 -**

**The Power of Voodoo**

Harry could see the thing was sleeping while sitting upwards, snoring pleasantly even as the sun shined brightly above them. The 'Wiseman' that William the worm had mentioned had been exactly where he had said Harry would find him. Silently, he wondered why he was called the Wiseman…

"A boy! A boy!"

Harry paused and turned to the sleeping figure as a voice continued to screech. The bearded creature with the huge nose wasn't moving his lips as he snorted awake and blearily opened his eyes. It was…the hat? The hat was long and sat above the old man's long, bushy white eyebrows. But as Harry couldn't help himself but move closer to the thing, he saw the beak of the little head at the tip of the hat. It was a bird!

"A boy! Wake up! Look! A boy!" the hat continued to shriek. Harry could picture it sprouting wings and flapping wildly if it were possible.

"Would you BE QUIET!" the Wiseman shouted, eyes turned upward to glare at the bird. Unfortunately, Harry doubted that the Wiseman could even see the top of his loud hat.

"Fine." the hat squawked. "But see…a boy! Just like I said."

"Er…hullo." said Harry.

The Wiseman finally caught notice of the young wizard and nodded at him. "I believe you'll be asking for directions too, eh?"

"Actually…a little worm already told me how to get to the city." admitted Harry. "But thanks anyway."

The hat snorted rudely. "Hah! See how much a 'Wiseman' knows!"

The Wiseman frowned but smiled at Harry. "But I believe you've lost some friends, perhaps?"

"Yes! Do you know where I can find them?" asked Harry. "I shouldn't enter the city without them. Do you know if they're alright?"

"He wouldn't know!" the hat snorted.

"He should! He is called 'the Wiseman', isn't he?"

"I've been stuck on this idiot's head for centuries, kid, and I ain't heard a single wise thing come outta his mouth!"

Harry turned to the Wiseman with another question but saw the old fellow's eyes had drooped and he had begun to snore.

"WAKE UP!" yelled the hat.

Snort! "Oh, what? Oh, yes, this boy here… You want to find your friends then?" Harry nodded quickly. "They are in the forest. One is beginning to realize he is special."

"Special?" echoed Harry. "You must be talking about my friend Toby. What's in that forest anyway?"

Harry didn't like the way that the Wiseman's face turned grim. "The forest that lies beyond the junkyard is very evil. The Labyrinth created it to protect his Majesty's castle and subjects within the city. Few runners ever leave that forest."

Harry paled at his words. "What's inside it?"

"You should know by the forest's name." said the Wiseman. "It is the Forest of Nightmares."

Harry shivered involuntarily as images of what he believed would be his nightmares if he had been in the forest at that moment. He wasn't too sure what Toby had in his nightmares… Would it harm Toby, Sir Didymus and Ludo?

"Do you know any way to defeat whatever's in there?" Harry was sure that if he entered the forest, a dementor would pop up…or Voldemort… "What if my friends have nightmares of drowning or fire or death?"

"The must realize what they are seeing can not truly harm them." answered the Wiseman calmly.

"What should they do if they face death?"

"They should realize, my boy…that death is but the next great adventure."

Harry stared long and hard into the large eyes that were hiding under those thick eyebrows. His mind flashed back to his predicament in the junkyard…with Sirius… This Labyrinth was trying to tell him things that were not in even related to Toby's run.

Harry flashed the Wiseman a grateful smile.

"Um…thanks. I think I should probably get going." said Harry as he pulled his wand out. "Uh…could you thank the Wiseman if he wakes back up?" he asked the hat who was grumbling. Indeed, the Wiseman was once again sleeping on his seat and snoring loudly.

"Please leave a contribution in the little box!" the hat squawked at Harry.

Harry searched his pockets and found a sickle. "Would this be okay? I don't think you use our currency down here—"

"Just drop it in!" the hat said hastily. Harry did so and it clattered in the box loudly. "Thank you."

Harry nodded at the hat before speeding down the lane he remembered the worm had pointed out. He turned to his left and saw that there were no more turns…and what looked to be the silhouettes of tree branches at the far end of the passage. 'Well…there's the Forest of Nightmares…' thought Harry with a gulp. 'I hope I'll run into Toby and the others soon…'

"Lumos…" he whispered to his wand. He couldn't see much past the few feet that the light of his wand provided him with.

Harry reached the end of the lane and stepped into the dark shadows under the looming trees. The ground was moist and sometimes he could hear the drops of water falling into nearby puddles.

"KITTY BAD!"

"Ludo?"

He could hear Ludo's distant cries and soon the floor began to jostle as Ludo stampeded towards Harry's direction. Ludo had seen Harry's wand glowing and he frantically made his way towards it.

"Hawee! KITTY! NO!" Ludo cried as he moved behind Harry for safety.

Harry pointed his wand from the direction Ludo had scampered off from. He began to go over a few spells and hexes in his head as he prepared for the giant cat to step out of the shadows.

"Meow!"

Ludo gave a terrified roar and trembled in his shaggy fur behind the teenage wizard. "Kitty BAD, Hawee!"

Harry lowered his wand slightly as a Calico cat showed walked toward them, curious yellow eyes studying the giant beast that was cowering behind Harry. It gave another mew and started to scratch its ear with its hind leg.

Harry turned to his friend and pulled as hard as he could so Ludo wasn't hiding his eyes with his hands. "Ludo, listen to me. It's okay. Nothing in this forest can hurt us. Don't run away from it. Look, please, Ludo! Look at the cat." Harry managed to have the giant beast uncover his eyes. Slowly, Ludo squinted his eyes open as he trembled in fear. "See? The cat isn't coming near us anymore. The kitty just wants to say hi."

Ludo nodded but stayed near Harry as they continued to go deeper into the forest. They had to find their other friends.

Harry shivered as an ominous chill started to creep along his skin. He knew it would be coming soon…

"Ludo, stick behind me. Please trust me. I'll protect you. Remember, nothing in this forest can harm you!" Harry said quickly as he raised his wand defensively. His green eyes scanned the area around them carefully and soon, his eyes caught the gliding figure that started to come closer to the two.

Ludo whimpered as he caught sight of the dark, hooded creature.

"It's okay, Ludo. I won't let it hurt you." whispered Harry.

'It's not a real dementor. The forest is just turning your mind against you! Now…happy thoughts… Professor Binns won't be teaching my history class anymore!' Harry grinned to himself even as he shuddered from the chill again. 'I've met three new friends: Toby, Ludo and Sir Didymus! I'm going to turn sixteen in a few days! I'll be returning to Hogwarts soon, away from the Dursleys!'

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The creature stepped back as a silvery wisp escaped the glowing tip of Harry's wand and formed into the majestic shape of a proud stag. The patronus galloped toward the dementor as it finally fled back to the shadows. Soon, both Harry and Ludo felt the depressive chill release them and Ludo had Harry in a very hairy hug.

'Heh, hairy hug…'

"Comrades! Are thoust of good health?" Sir Didymus called as he rode up to them on Abrosius's back. "The foul creatures of this forest are of cowardly nature. Not a single dragon would come near me in battle!"

"Yeah, we're fine. Where's Toby?" asked Harry as Ludo took the little dog creature into a hug.

"Sir Tobias got separated from us in the midst of my dragon hunting and Sir Ludo's feline fiend."

The three turned as they heard the terrified screams of the ten year old. "Toby!" Harry yelled as he broke into a speedy dash towards the other child's screaming. He wasn't sure what he was going to face but he gripped his wand tighter as Toby's yelling got louder. "Toby, where are you?"

Toby yelled again and Harry stopped as the light of his wand caught sight of strange creatures.

They were not Underground goblins but as tall as the Gringotts goblins from the Aboveground. The ears of the creatures were large, pointed and bat-like that lacked the softness of House Elf ears. The face of the creature looked like a permanent snarl with pointed teeth and snake-like contours. They walked with their long arms dragging on the floor in a primitive style and were snickering fiendishly.

There were about a handful of them and they were surrounding something…

"Harry!" Toby cried from the midst of the creatures.

Harry held up his wand and the creatures flinched at the light. He could see Toby more clearly as the creatures began to disperse away from them, Toby looking pale and his shoulders held stiffly.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry as he forced the younger boy to look at him. He could see that Toby was still terribly frightened. "What were those things? Did they hurt you?"

He shook his head stiffly. "G-Gremlins… My sister used to tell me stories about them and o-once I saw a movie with them in it and I…" He shuddered and shut his eyes tightly.

"It's okay, Toby, your friends are here with you now." The blonde boy still had his lower lip trembling and Harry recognized the hopeless defeat in his eyes. "Cheer up, mate! I know the way to the castle and we're almost there! See that light over there? You almost made it out of this forest on your own, Toby!"

The younger boy felt a smile come to his lips and his fright from before diminished completely with Harry's next words.

"I'm proud of you, Toby. You were very brave tolerating those gremlins as long as you did."

"Really?"

Harry gave him a sure smile. "Yeah, I'm sure your sister would be very proud of you too. Now we're very close to the Goblin city and we'll get your sister back soon!"

The four friends stuck close together, Sir Didymus and Ludo flanking the two boys as closely as possible without stepping on each other and Harry with his wand out, a protective hand on Toby's shoulder. They found the light they stepped into refreshing, their surroundings no longer imprisoning them between trees and the forbidding darkness.

Large iron wrought gates stood before them, marking the entrance to the Goblin City.

The four were now bathed in the light and the snarled trees of the forest were behind them. Harry looked over his friends and saw they too wore the same relieved faces as he did. Toby looked determined.

"Toby?" Harry asked, kneeling in front of Toby. How…? "Why is your sleeve burned like this?" he asked as he inspected the charred tips of Toby's right sleeve.

Toby's eyes widened. "I forgot…I-I...back in the forest with the gremlins…I remember how you created fire with your wand before and I sort of hoped that fire would scare the gremlins away…"

Harry was staring wide eyed at the boy.

"And, I dunno, the fire just appeared in my hand. But I'm fine, I didn't get burned or anything."

Harry's face broke into a wide grin. "You did magic! …well, accidental magic…but MAGIC! Toby, you're a wizard!"

* * *

A/N: Please leave me a review! And -gasp- Toby's a wizard! Who would'a guessed, huh? That was sort of obvious wasn't it? Thank you to all the reviewers so far! They made me smile/laugh/jump up and down.


	13. Chapter 13 Thirteenth Hour Approaches

_Please forgive me for the long wait! I hope you like this weird, Jareth-angst chapter! I'm planning the Hogwarts chapters in my head as I'm writing these final Labyrinth-setting chapters. I'm really excited to get more barmy Albus and our favorite Head of Slytherin into the story._

_I hope Jareth's bitterness is not overly OOC or over the top. And remember Labyrinth and Harry Potter don't belong to me! I just like stringing them together in wacky, questionable situations where the akward is inevitable!  
_

* * *

**- Chapter 13 -**

**The Thirteenth Hour Approaches**

Sarah could feel it, she knew it was coming as her stomach began to clench with nerves and jitters. The thirteenth hour was coming fast and the boys didn't have too much time left… For one thing, Jareth had taken her crystal ball away from her so she was no longer a 'seer' to watch over either her brother or Harry (who she had last seen disappear in the junkyard pile) while on the last bit of the run to the castle.

They had to get through the city.

Hoggle was at her side, moving her plate away from her as she was no longer lifting any substance into her mouth. He was worried by the quiet, unmoving woman that had replaced the happy, joyful friend he had met ten years ago. But the dwarf remained silent because it seemed even the Goblin King's silence was radiating unease and wariness.

Jareth's mismatched gaze flickered toward Sarah who sat helplessly in her chair at the dining table he had materialized for them. She stared at her lap, her eyes showing the hints of emotions that were raging within her without a noise, all creating turmoil within her head.

It took him all his emotional restraint to not let half his sight wander from the group who was within his city walls. Harry was very skilled with his wand and his magic was maturing ten times as fast as it would aboveground. Toby was being protected by the teenage but the lad was also finding his strengths and summoning courage to fight alongside his new friends.

He was fighting to get to the castle.

_His_ castle.

To get back Sarah.

_His_ Sarah.

But was she really his?

Jareth lost momentarily to his desires and severed his sight from the fight outside and his complete focus was on the young woman who had somehow changed and stayed the same after all these years. Beautiful…intelligent…creative…generous…well, generous to everyone but _him_, the Goblin King…because somewhere in her mind, the fifteen year old was still there warning the older Sarah that he was still the villain in her fairy tale. He didn't deserve her generosity, her smiles, her eyes…or her love.

Hoggle was deeply disturbed as he picked up the fork that had been bent at an extreme angle from the beastly grip of the king. He chanced a glance at the king and saw he was looking at Sarah again, a strange question burning in his eyes that he dare not let pass his lips.

The dwarf knew. _'You want Toby to win…to take Sarah back. And then you don't. Do you regret letting the wizard help Toby through your labyrinth now?'_

"Jareth,"

Both Jareth and Hoggle were immediately snapped out of their deep musings at the sound of Sarah's voice. But it was Jareth whose mouth was hanging slightly agape. (A moment in his life he would never admit to later on. Such a sight was certainly not befitting for a king!)

It had always been 'you', added with traces of annoyance or (Jareth shuddered to even think of) with hatred. But mostly it was his title 'Goblin King' that she had been using to refer to him as…up until this second.

Sarah lifted her chin and pulled on a calm façade that she hoped spoke of professionalism and poise. She refused to remain stuck in her worried state because there was no need to. Her brother and his friends would get to her in time; they'd be back in her parent's house in no time and maybe even have a victory party just like last time. She's hold her little brother in her arms and tell him she'd refuse the Hogwarts job, even if it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and she'd do her best to keep feeding him magic and imagination in any way possible.

She felt something inside her shudder with sorrow as she recalled Toby's anguished words hours ago, right before he had wished her away. He had no friends, his classmates made fun of him; he felt all hope of magic would abandon him without his big sister…

Sarah had promised to always be there for him, to never fail him as a guardian, a friend and sister…not for just making her eternal amends from that fateful stormy night…but because he was her brother, dear and special to her. If Toby wanted her to stay with him, then she would even if Hogwarts were to offer her all the galleons in Gringotts!

"He's going to make it, with his friends and courage, Toby is going to win." Sarah stated firmly, her eyes locked onto Jareth's.

"Yes, that may be so…I fear you are correct." Jareth answered in the same resolute tone. "But I am not done with these two boys just yet, Sarah, and neither is my labyrinth." Sarah caught herself from rising in anger when she noticed how stiff and rigid Jareth was sitting in his seat.

Hoggle was suddenly no where to be found in the room.

"What do you mean? They're so close! So close to getting here! I…I…" She didn't know what else to say now, her confidence was now dwindling again. The bravery of her fifteen year old spirit was so tired, so worn from worry and fright, betrayal and trust. She was so torn… This Goblin King had a lot to do with that.

Suddenly she was on her feet and with a swish of Jareth's wrist the dining table disappeared from between them. He had an odd glint in his eye that was so familiar…one of the last expressions she remembered on his regal features before his defeat.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, hesitant if she wanted to know the answer.

"Sarah, Toby's last trial is near; neither Harry nor his friends can help him with this. He must go alone." His eyes became unfocused as they looked beyond the stone wall behind her head. They became sharp once more as he spoke again, Sarah shivering from the darkness that was growing from the depths of his pupils. "Harry has a final test as well. They are ready…or as ready as they will ever be."

"A last test? Going through the city is the last part of the run! What are you…?" Sarah began but she lost her words as she stepped back fearfully. That darkness in his eyes was now starting to take over his whole demeanor.

"Yes," he scoffed harshly, a sharp bite to the word. "Of course, you would have blocked it out of your head. You were merely the heroine of the story, weren't you, Sarah? Running the evil King's labyrinth and finding her brother in the city! Then you won him back…by what, Sarah? Did you slay me with a sword? Melt me with a bucket of water? Or, wait, you used that infernal notion of that barmy headmaster, LOVE?!" Jareth's clothing had begun to deepen as though a shadow had been cast on them, his skin becoming more pallor and his eyes brewing with a storm. A thick energy of anger was tingling Sarah's skin.

Sarah wasn't sure if she should run and give him an excuse to show her his wrath by moving or allowing him perfect aim by standing there in front of him. She trembled from the magic, dark by wizard's standards, that was filling the room and strongest from where the fae stood.

A strange, feral grin that showed a devil's smile formed as he chuckled darkly. He had begun to walk towards her. "Temptation, darling… I have yet to offer Toby his temptation once more, to offer that and more. What do you think he'd say to becoming my heir as I initially intended? The boy is just what I would've wanted as my heir. Do you honestly think he'd choose you over all this?" he asked her, waving his hand at the air. "I could give him anything, Sarah, where you only hid them from him! Who would he choose then?"

"No…no…no…" she chanted softly in a sorrowful moan. "Toby, Toby…no…I…"

She felt the cold stone wall at her back as she leaned against it to keep upright. Sarah was about ready to fall to her knees. The words of Jareth were shaking her core, draining her spirit and bravery, her magic and hope.

"You have failed him, Sarah. I can give him what you can't. You've been keeping from him what he's wanted for so long. You seem to do that with the many males of your life, don't you?" he purred menacingly.

Both of their minds were temporarily oblivious from the fight outside as Toby and co. advanced into the castle. Only images of ten years past were before them. There Jareth stood offering Sarah's dreams. And Sarah could feel it, how so close she had been to accepting it, giving up on Toby and shunning her mortal world.

Because she too had been like Toby before…without friends, lost in magic and fairy tales, fearful of the real world. It had almost made her forfeit, almost made her loose. Sarah felt stricken as the grip of hopelessness took over her heart. How would Toby fight the same tug of emotions as she did? Was he strong enough?

But what…what was it that had tempted her so? She needed to remember so she could find some flaw to believe in Toby once more… What had made her want to forget her mom's abandonment of her, her stepmother's cruelty, her father's betrayal, her poor Cinderella lifestyle, the teases from classmates?

It had been him. Jareth. _"…and I have done it all for you!"_

What she would have given ten years ago to be the Queen to a King of a magical land, away from all her burdens. Because once she had seen the Labyrinth, fought her way through it, met new friends and overcome obstacles, she had grown to love it. And Jareth, the fearsome Goblin King, offering her _her dreams_, anything her heart desired, the unmatched love of a fae, the wonders of his Labyrinth, the affection and adoration of his heart.

How… _Why_ had she turned down…

Sarah felt herself go lightheaded. The fae magic Jareth was emitting was beginning to affect the witch's core that was so weak compared to his power. It was only the "certain powers" he had bestowed on her many years ago that was keeping her semi-conscious and breathing.

Suddenly strong arms were wrapped around her waist as she struggled to gather her thoughts and her remaining bits of hope. She wriggled in them, attempted to push Jareth away to no avail.

"Now you understand how hard it shall be for the boys. Such temptation has driven men to madness and their deaths…" His tone became softer, remnants of his darker persona gone. "How brave of you to have overcome such might, Sarah…how wonderful of you, my Sarah…" he whispered as he kissed her dark hair. Slowly, she went limp in his arms and she was deep in slumber.

Sarah wasn't in as deep as he had wanted without Severus's amortensia brew to aid him. So, time was of the essence. ("Thank you, Severus, for not giving me this one request!" Jareth snapped angrily. But he had been pleased that Smithers had had a successful mission while annoying the Potions Master in the process.) And if Sarah still had the same will as she had when he had used the bewitched peach on her, he had even littler time than before. He didn't want his Lady to have to submit to his poison again but it was necessary she was out of the way when he approached the boys. But he was scared she would never forgive him for it.

Jareth knew he could have simply drugged the little food she had nibbled at to get her unconscious. Why had he chosen to weaken her so? Force her to submit to the power of his darker side, the shadow of his soul's generosity and love? Cruelty? Maybe. Revenge?

But the Goblin King knew revenge was a sly and evil thing… He had succumbed to it briefly only to catch himself before he killed the only person who could force such darkness from him. Out of his love for her, Sarah was able to conjure the worst in him.

Maybe she had been right to turn him down.

He lifted the young woman into his arms more comfortably and headed toward the spiraling stairwell. At the top most guest bedroom he would leave her to sleep, waiting for her savior like some strange version of Rapunzel. He smoothed her hair and pulled the silk comforter over her shoulders before kissing her head again. She sighed in her slumber and he smiled softly.

"_Oh, how this female affects me so!"_ he thought with bitter affection.

And now he was sitting in the throne room, hair more crazy than before, glittery and powerful. His thoughts were coached into focus.

He was going to keep Sarah. She was his.

He wasn't going to loose her again.

As angry as he would be at himself later for tricking Sarah's little brother, who Jareth also couldn't knowingly bring himself to harm, he had to focus. Sarah would stay wit him. Never would she leave him again. Never would he have to bear the defeat Sarah had dealt on him ten years ago. Never would he have to watch her longingly in his owl form. Never would he be without his queen.

And it was in this state that the two boys, the dog knight and hairy giant found him.

"You've come this far, boys…but this is where your luck turns."

And then the stone floor disappeared from beneath their feet.

* * *

_A/N: Please leave a kind reveiw! I love hearing from anyone who might pass by my measly stories! Anyone have suggestions to Harry's final trial? The Sirius thing from the previous chapters has been dealt with? What to get over next? The eventual battle with Voldemort? Maybe? Will Sarah forgive Jareth for the onslaught of power he weakened her with? What will happen when she wakes up?_

_Until next time!_


End file.
